Interstellar War
by mariodeleon59
Summary: Brace yourself for a war of epic proportions! When a seemingly ordinary family vacation to SanFransokyo takes a shocking turn, The Crystal Gems must rely on the aid of Big Hero 6 if they have any hope of stopping a devastating invasion and saving the world! Featuring old and new characters, and intense action, this is where everything will change forever! Believe in Steven!
1. Chapter 1

Interstellar War-Part 1

(Welcome to SanFransokyo)

It was a bright and sunny Friday morning, clear and cheery looking on an open highway. We then zoom in on a large old van going down the road, and inside was the Crystal Gems, the team of intergalactic heroes who use their magic to save the world, and often live and treat each other like family. Inside the van was Steven Universe, the gem prodigy of amazing proportions, driving the van was his father Greg Universe, who was the husband of the late Rose Quartz, former leader of the gems and Steven's mother, sitting in the passenger seat was the current leader Garnet, the tough-as-nails muscle of the team, sitting in the back of the van with Steven was Connie Maheswaran, one of Steven's closest friends and his love interest, along with Pearl, the nimble samurai-ballerina and strategist of the gems, Amethyst, the wild one of the team and biggest fan of Earth culture, Lapis Lazuli, the newest member who, previously had issues with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, now treats them like friends very well and has been a great help in only a year since she made Earth her new home, and of course, sitting in a large wagon hitched to the van, there's Lion, Rose's former companion who's loyalties lie with the gems and only the gems.

In the long year that has passed, the team had undergone some changes in their looks: Steven made only that his shirt is long-sleeved, had the sleeves remain pink-red, but had the rest of it plain white and kept the yellow star in the middle, while sticking with his blue jeans and pink-red sandals. Pearl had gone with some casual orange short-sleeve shirt with small curves on the bottom of the sleeves as well as the shirt, along with a cute green bow-tie around the collar but stuck with keeping her sash tied around her, light-orange pants with the pant-legs reaching just below her knees and had small curves as well, had two tiny green bows on each side of her head in her hair, kept her green shoes but ditched the pink socks. Greg simply started wearing his old band shirt, and kept everything else the same. Garnet obviously kept her usual visor, but is now sporting a red and white striped short-sleeve shirt, wears a gold bangle on both wrists, wears blue jeans that end just above her ankles, and sports red sneakers. Amethyst sports an all-black sleeveless t-shirt, wears gray jean-shorts, along with white socks and black-and-white basketball sneakers. Lapis sticks with being barefooted, but now sports dark-blue pants that end half-way of the fore-legs, and a black long-sleeved shirt where the sleeves end half-way of the fore-arms as well, but included with a fist-sized hole on the back of the shirt revealing her gem. Connie had her hair cut shorter, got herself a green short-sleeved shirt, light blue jeans that end below the knees, and sports brown sandals. All Lion got, was his own yellow star painted on his chest, symbolizing his bond with Steven. The mood seemed just right for this huge family road trip, until Amethyst, in her usual manner, ruins the mood.

"THIS SUUUCCCKKSS!", yelled Amethyst, who was laying on her back eating from a bag of chips, "We've been in the van for days! Why couldn't we just warp ourselves to SanFran-whatever?!"

"It's SanFransokyo, Amethyst, and we already talked about this before we left, there aren't any warp pads located in that region, amazingly. Besides, it'll do us some good to spend some time on an open road on a beautiful day like this", said Pearl with her legs underneath a blanket reading one of the books she brought along with her, in which Amethyst scoffs at her response, clearly taking back any nice things she thought about the trip. Steven, Lapis and Connie were sitting in a little circle cross-legged playing cards, with Lapis on a win streak of ten, which of course, is starting to ride on Steven and Connie's nerves.

"I can't stand the open road anymore, all cooped up this old van with almost zilch to do! Garnet, back me up here!", yelled Amethyst to Garnet.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again: we've been through worse, so just take it like a Gem", said Garnet calmly as she simply sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed, quite possibly trying to fall asleep.

"You could play a round of cards with us, Amethyst", said Steven as Connie, Lapis and himself continued with their eleventh round.

"Ya mean get whooped by Lapis like what you and Connie are doing? Pass!" yelled Amethyst as she munches on another potato chip.

"Hey, not my fault I got luck on my side", said Lapis with a little smirk as she returned to the game at hand. Connie had thrown in a number nine card of spades, and then Lapis shouts with joy as she throws in a queen card, this marks her eleventh win in a row, and Steven and Connie aren't at all okay with this.

"Aw come on! That's the eleventh time in a row!", shouted Steven as he groans in frustration along with Connie.

"*chuckles* We could go another round, maybe one of you guys will end up lucky, like me", said Lapis with a smile as she picked up her cards. The very thought of having to put up with hearing those three play another boring round of cards briefly terrified Amethyst.

"Greg! How much farther to where we're going?!" demanded Amethyst, in desperation of wanting to reach their destination quickly so she won't have to suffer from boredom anymore.

"Calm down, we should be getting close any minute now", said Greg taking his time driving his family to their vacation spot.

"Yeah, 'should', doesn't really make me feel better", said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, like I said…", said Garnet.

"I know I know, take it like a Gem", said Amethyst just so Garnet won't lecture her or something. Another twenty minutes passed by until Greg noticed something up in the distance.

Holy cow! We're just about there!", shouted Greg, immediately getting everyone else's attention as Garnet woke up and everyone in the back ran up to the front to get a look for themselves, and they're glad they did.

"It's amazing", said Pearl, gazing in awe, along with Steven, Amethyst, Connie and Lapis as they got a well enough look at their destination: the beautiful and hi-tech city of SanFransokyo.

"WWHHHOOOO! FINALLY! Now I don't have to sit around doing nothing!", yelled Amethyst.

"Which is generally what you do, anyway", said Garnet with a smirk followed by a brief moment of laughter among the group, and even from Amethyst, not denying that small fact. As they were entering the city, the group took notice of six large golden statues lined up near the entrance to the city.

"Hey, it's those superheroes, Big Hero 6! I heard a lot about them", said Connie.

"It's amazing they've been at this for a year", said Lapis.

"Which is just as long as having you a part of the team", said Garnet, followed by a brief hug from Lapis, given that she really loves it when the others let her know she's one of them as well.

"Think we'll get to meet them? Imagine, one superhero team being friends with another superhero team", said Steven with a brief excited look on his face as he visualized such a moment.

"I don't know, but it could happen", said Pearl.

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's wreck this joint!", shouted Amethyst as she got her arms around the others and pulled them in closer to feel her excitement.

Upon arriving in the city, the group didn't hesitate to explore the city and enjoy as much as they can. They went to a visiting amusement park that reminded them of Funland back in Beach City and went on plenty of rides, Steven and Connie went for a ride on the Ferris wheel for a romantic feel, Lapis and Amethyst rode on the rollercoaster, with Amethyst pulling one of her stunts by standing on top of the coaster like a surf board, Greg and Pearl riding the bumper cars with five others, Greg and Pearl with letting loose as they burst with laugher while Pearl can't help but apologize to every driver she hits, while Garnet and Lion rode in a giant spinning tea cup ride , with some people feeling nervous around Lion given that he's, well, a lion. Then the group heads to the best pizzeria in the city for lunch, Steven gets a burger, Connie has a pasta bowl, Garnet settles for the hottest bowl of chili they have, talk about turning up the heat, Greg and Lion get huge stacks of barbecue ribs, Lapis eats a ham and cheese sandwich, Pearl goes for a bowl of Caesar salad, while Amethyst scarfs down three whole pizzas, making some other customers lose their appetite. Then they travel to various landmarks to pose for some family photos, and a majority of them involved craziness like Amethyst doing some overly silly poses, or Lion chasing a dog through the streets during rush hour, forcing the others to make themselves scarce before any police officers show up to ask if Lion was theirs. It was well around three in the afternoon as the group finally took the time to rest in one the many city parks, studying a map of the city while figuring out what they want to do next.

"We could check out the arcade they have", said Steven.

"Or get a load of their library that comes with an amazing skylight", said Connie.

"I'm really fancying that music store down the street", said Greg.

"That wrestling arena has my vote", said Garnet.

"I wanna check out that massive aquarium just near the river", said Lapis.

"I'm totally calling on the paintball field", said Amethyst.

"RRAAGGH", said Lion, using his paw to point out the location of a large fishery on the map.

"Actually, I'm more fond of THIS particular place: the Tadashi Hamada science building", said Pearl as she pointed to that place on the map.

"A nerd lab?! Puh-lease Pearl, you can't be serious", said Amethyst in disgust, seeing as how the last thing she'd want to do is visit some place meant for science.

"I've read that they do incredible things there. The building was opened by Hiro Hamada in honor of his late brother Tadashi after receiving a large grant at the SanFransokyo Institute of Technology. He's so smart, he graduated from high school on his first year, not to mention he's a remarkable robotics prodigy", said Pearl, followed by a sigh as she quickly noticed Amethyst had fallen asleep.

"I really say we should visit the music store", said Greg.

"I just wanna check out what they have to offer, if we take too long, I take full responsibility", said Pearl, followed by a minute of silence as the others looked at one another and nodded.

"If it means that much for you, Pearl, we'll go along with your idea", said Lapis.

"You won't hear any complaints from us", said Garnet then briefly looking at Amethyst, still asleep, "Most of us anyway".

"Yes yes yes YES!", shouted Pearl as she briefly jumped in excitement but quickly returning to her usual self, "I mean, thanks, I appreciate it".

Half an hour later, the van parks just close to their newest destination: the Tadashi Hamada science building. The group walks through those front doors and, a few minutes later, were instantly baffled by what they're seeing, especially Pearl. Members working on all kinds of things: from state-of-the-art hovercraft technology, to highly designed super-suits that allow for complete protection against anything such as intense amounts of heat, even a futuristic foot tall generator that makes hard-like holograms of anything you can think of.

"I'm actually wanting to take back the stuff I said about this nerd lab", said Amethyst.

"So, now what?", asked Greg.

"I'm interested in meeting with Hiro himself", said Pearl as she walked up to one of the members, "Excuse me, do you know where we can find Hiro Hamada?"

"Hiro? Yeah, sure, head through that door just past the water fountain, go straight down the hallway and take the third door on your right, you'll find another wing of the building, including Hiro's personal lab", said the guy as he had perfected a jet-pack that could fly at super-sonic speeds, and is about to test it.

Thanks so much! Let's go", said Pearl as she made her way to the door.

"Don't remember putting Pearl in charge", said Amethyst while she and the others followed Pearl but stopped to wave bye to the guy who helped them, and was testing the jet-pack until it went nuts, hit the ceiling and short circuits at his feet.

"Well, back to the drawing board", said the guy. Meanwhile, following the directions given to them, the group makes it to Hiro's personal lab, and once they step inside, they notice how the place was packed with so much stuff like books and equipment and yet it's so spacious. Then they notice Hiro Hamada himself sitting at his workbench on the other side of the room, who seemed to be busy with something important.

"Hello there! Hiro Hamada, it's a pleasure to meet you", said Pearl, and that's when the boy finally notices them and stops working for a minute.

"Oh hey there! Sorry I didn't notice right away, I was just finishing up on something right here", said Hiro.

"Is it a robot dog helicopter?!", asked Steven with excitement.

"Even better! Check this out, a year ago, I created microbots, very creative and unique, controlled with this neuro-transmitter headband", said Hiro as he placed a metal headband around his head and presented a single microbot. "Back then, it took days to make more to really get things moving, but now, I've modified them with advanced replicator technology, allowing one single microbot to duplicate itself at an exponential rate, giving you a swarm of microbots to control in just seconds".

"Sorry, but ya lost me", said Amethyst as the group except Pearl was confused as to what was the prodigy implying, but of course, action speaks louder than words as Hiro placed the microbot on the floor, took a few steps back, and in no time was there a puddle made up of microbots. The group was baffled, even more so when Hiro hade the microbots take shape and form to look like Steven.

"WHOA! It's like looking in a weird tiny robot mirror!", shouted Steven as the double of him fist bumped him and dissolved back into a puddle of microbots, followed by the puddle slowly vanishing and reverting back into a single microbot once more.

"That was awesome!", shouted Lapis.

"Yeah, I know it is. And believe me, this will really help revolutionize things transportation and so much more", said Hiro as he placed the microbot in his pocket, removed the headband and put it in a drawer. "Hey, no offense, but I couldn't help but notice your blue-haired friend there being barefooted, and that you guys have a pink lion with you.

"Don't worry, she's fine with it, and this big goofball here is as friendly as they come. By the way, I'm Steven Universe, this is my dad, Connie, Lapis, Garnet, Lion, Pearl and Amethyst", said Steven as he properly introduced his group while they greet Hiro in their own way, Garnet simply nods, Pearl slightly bows, Lapis does the same, Connie and Amethyst wave to him, and Lion does a slight roar.

"In a way, I kinda already know who you guys are", said Hiro.

"You do?", asked Amethyst.

"Yeah, I was told about this blog called 'Keep Beach City Weird!', and this Ronaldo guy puts up a bunch of pictures and stories about you guys living there, saving the day, that you're called the Crystal Gems", said Hiro, though this info slightly annoys Pearl.

"Ugh, if only Ronaldo didn't keep sticking his nose in our business", said Pearl with slight frustration.

"Well, it doesn't hurt for you guys to get a little publicity every now and then", said Connie.

"She's got a point, anyway it's nice to meet you guys. I'm pretty sure you already know about my incredible genius-as-well brother, wanna see something he worked on?", asked Hiro.

"Oh, yes we'd love to", said Pearl.

"Great, first thing's first: one of you has to get punched", said Hiro, this confused the group more so than the microbot deal.

Seriously?', asked Lapis.

"Trust me, you'll really get a kick out what he made", said Hiro, possibly adding that bit for a pun.

"So, heh, who's in the mood to get punched?", asked Greg nervously.

"ME, punch me! I can take it!", shouted Amethyst, who would shortly regret her choice.

"If you say so", said Garnet as she gave Amethyst a strong right jab in her left shoulder.

"OW! HEY! Not too hard, dude!", shouted Amethyst, until she and the others instantly noticed something in front of the door: what appeared to them was some kind of giant walking marshmallow with short legs and a face made up of simply two black dots for eyes and a black line intersecting them. The creature stood there a few seconds longer until it finally moved. It was making its way to the group across the room, walking in the manner of a newborn penguin, stops when it slightly bumps into one of Hiro's chairs, picks it up, puts it aside and continues walking to the group. It reaches them at last and greets them.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said the word 'ow'", said the creature known as Baymax.

"A robotic nurse, interesting", said Pearl as her eyes were fixed on Baymax and his entire body.

"Yeah maybe to you, P", said Amethyst as she rubbed her shoulder.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?", asked Baymax as he briefly projected a one to ten scale on his chest.

"If I say zero, will you go away?", asked Amethyst.

"I will scan you now", said Baymax as he moves his head upward and downward to get Amethyst in full scanning view, then finishes.

"You appear to have sustained a quick and intense force of impact on your left shoulder, most likely, from a closed fist of another individual. I suggest applying a chilled object such as an ice bag on your injury for a full two minutes and thirty-nine seconds to reduce swelling. Wait approximately three hours and twenty six minutes and your injury will fade away. Fortunately, I am equipped to apply such a solution from my current position", said Baymax as he placed his right hand on Amethyst's bruised shoulder and suddenly cold air starts to blows around that spot, Amethyst flinches a bit, but in two minutes and thirty-nine seconds, the bruise's swelling went down greatly, and everyone was surprised.

"Hey, not bad! Thanks, robo-nurse", said Amethyst, being playfully rude as always but was grateful nonetheless.

"You have been a good girl. Have a lollipop", said Baymax as he presented Amethyst with a savory cherry lollipop.

"Sweet!", shouted Amethyst as she grabbed the piece of candy and starting eating it, while Pearl was still very curious about this creation.

"If I may so kindly ask, Baymax, what are your specifications?", asked Pearl.

"I am a custom-built healthcare expert and companion. My exterior is crafted from pure vinyl, allowing for a non-threatening, huggable design for my patients. My vinyl form has been recently modified with powerful microscopic regeneration capabilities, allowing any area of my exterior to quickly repair any damage inflicted by a foreign object. My visual receptors are comprised of powerful and enhanced hyper-spectral cameras, allowing me to scan any living being to search for signs of illness", said Baymax, going over his specs via Pearl's request, "My interior is comprised of a modified carbon-fiber titanium skeleton equipped with powerful actuators, enabling me to lift any object over 30,000 tons. My power source is comprised of an advanced form of fusion, one that is both self-sustaining and environmentally friendly. I am programed with over 10,000 medical procedures, physical, mental, or emotional alike, allowing me to aid in applying the needed procedure of various illnesses from mild peanut allergies, to coping with the loss of a well-known personal item, to a critically fractured limb. I also know karate".

"Oh my, the implications of yours are remarkable! You really are so well made", said Pearl with glee while a majority of the group was trying to wrap their heads around what they just heard.

"Pfft! Like THAT part's true about karate", said Amethyst.

"Yeah, Baymax is hilarious in his own way", said Hiro as he chuckled nervously, which got the group's attention for a moment.

"So, is the marshmallow nurse gonna leave yet?", asked Amethyst in slight annoyance.

"Amethyst, be nice", said Pearl.

"It is quite alright, young miss", said Baymax to Pearl then turns his attention to Amethyst once again, "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care".

"Well then I'm satisfied with my care", said Amethyst as nice as possible, followed by Baymax walking past them toward a small red platform close to the wall, stepped inside its very tiny wall, and then deflates into a small compact form as the platform quickly shifted into a containment unit.

"He's been helping a lot of people lately, just like what my brother wanted", said Hiro with a little pride for the sake of his late brother.

"I'm pretty sure he is", said Garnet.

"So, do you know anything about Big Hero 6?", asked Steven, in which was a little curious when Hiro acted strangely in response to such a question.

"Heh, well I do know that they've been changing this city in more ways for the past year than anyone could've ever thought of", said Hiro with a nervous pitch in his voice.

"I've read that they've been around the world, too", said Connie, "Like that they were off on a mission to Malaysia a few weeks ago to help put everything back together after a really huge hurricane devastated almost the whole island".

"I heard things are going well for the residents over there, yeah", said Hiro.

"Are they somewhere in the city? I wanna meet them!", shouted Steven with joy.

"I don't think you should get your hopes up on that. They rarely show themselves unless there's an emergency", said Hiro.

"Okay then, hey Big Hero 6! I'm a reckless hooligan who's gonna knock over a trash can!", shouted Amethyst, followed by a short burst of laughter.

"Yeah, I meant a REAL emergency", said Hiro.

"Good to know", said Lapis, followed by the appearance of four other teenagers, two guys and two girls.

"Hey, little buddy, what's up", said the shorter guy with a green hat.

"Not much, just finishing up for the night", said Hiro.

"Oh, who are your new friends here?", asked the taller girl with the glasses.

"And why do they have a huge pink lion for a pet?", asked the tall guy with the black sweater nervously.

"Don't worry, he's harmless. And these are the Crystal Gems", said Hiro.

"The magical superheroes that show up on 'Keep Beach City Weird'?!", shouted the hat wearing dude with joy.

"Yep, that's them alright", said Hiro.

"Awesome! Big fans! You're way more cooler in person!", shouted the hat wearing dude.

"Well, thank you for the compliment", said Pearl, slightly weirded out given that she and the rest of the gems don't usually get this kind of praise.

"Guys, these are my other friends: Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, and Honey Lemon", said Hiro as he introduced each of his four other friends to the gems, Connie and Greg.

"Greetings! Please sign my hat!", shouted the hat wearing dude known as Fred.

"Hello there", said the tall sweater dude known as Wasabi.

"Hi there", said the tall glasses girl known as Honey Lemon.

"Hey", said the black haired girl known as GoGo.

"What kind of names are GoGo, Honey Lemon and Wasabi anyway?", asked Lapis.

"Oh, they're not real names, nicknames actually, I come up with those all the time", said Fred.

"You could say we've stuck with those and use them a lot", said GoGo.

"Good to know", said Garnet.

"Well, hello to you kids as well", said Greg, followed by brief handshakes exchanged between both groups.

"So why are you here?", asked Wasabi.

"Oh, we're just here treating this like a family vacation, we'll only be in town for a few more days", said Pearl.

"Yeah, great meeting you nerds, but we still got more stuff to do, like PAINTBALL!", yelled Amethyst with excitement.

"Now? It's already six-thirty, the sun's about to set. Some days places like the paintball field close pretty early", said Hiro as he pointed out the time and the fact that the sun's almost out of view. And this leads to a few angry glares at Pearl, who blushes in response.

"Oh, I'm so sorry everyone, I didn't know how much time had gone by already", said Pearl.

"It's cool Pearl, there's always tomorrow", said Steven to reassure Pearl, that's one of the things that make Steven awesome, he knows it's best not to say or do something that would make a situation worse than it already is.

"Thanks Steven, I really appreciate that", said Pearl with gratefulness.

"Man, I really wanted to crush you guys out there! Me like a boss, and you guys sitting around all covered in paint like a bunch of losers!", shouted Amethyst who then bursts with laughter, ruing the mood.

"So, where will you guys be staying?", asked Honey Lemon.

"Staying?", repeated Greg.

"Yeah, you do have a place to stay, like a hotel room, right?", asked Honey Lemon, followed by an awkward moment of silence among the group, until it hit Greg.

"Ugh! That's right! I forgot to book us a hotel room before we left!", shouted Greg in frustration and guilt as he slaps his own forehead.

"Aw come on! Where are we supposed to crash now?! I don't wanna sleep in the van again!", shouted Amethyst, which made Greg a little upset, since he's loved that old rust-bucket of his for years.

"What's wrong with my van?!", demanded Greg.

"It smells weird in there, dude", said Amethyst.

"True", said Garnet, with the others murmuring in agreement.

"That's grade A old van smell right there! Really brings me back to my old band days", said Greg.

"That's ancient history, if you ask me", said Lapis.

"Funny, Lapis, but that doesn't solve our current problem", said Pearl with her finger on her chin, trying to think of where they could spend the night, and that's when Fred steps up to offer the solution to their troubles.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You guys could spend the night at my place!", shouted Fred.

"Oh no, Fred, we don't want to be any trouble to you or your family", said Pearl.

"No sweat! My parents are away on business and we got plenty of guest rooms", said Fred.

"Well if you insist, I suppose we could", said Pearl.

"Yeah! Slumber party!", shouted Steven.

"You know it, amigo! Slumber party to the max!", shouted Fred, and a few minutes later, a small greenish-blue car drives away from the building followed by the van, as the crew follow their new friends to Fred's place. But, hiding on top of the science building, was a puppy-sized bot with a marble-looking design, crawled on four little legs, and had a spy-lens sticking out of it, observing the two vehicles leave the area, particularly the Universe van. Then it sprouted a pair of mechanical wings and started flying towards their direction.

Shortly later, the van stops in front of a huge mansion and the crew was completely awe-struck. Fred exits the greenish-blue car and walks to the front steps and welcomes the gems, Connie and Greg to his humble abode.

"Welcome! Mi casa es su casa! What's mine is yours!", shouted Fred.

"THIS is your home?!", exclaimed Connie.

"Yeah long story, but hey, isn't it cool?", asked Fred.

"It's sweet, but how do we now this really IS your place?", asked Amethyst before a mustached butler comes out the door, all stiff and proper.

"Good evening, Master Fredrick", said the butler in a typical butler-accent.

"Heathcliff! My man! Do me a solid and help show my new pals here to their rooms for the night", said Fred as he and Heathcliff exchanged a fist bump.

"Very good, sir. Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may, I'll escort you to your rooms for the night", said Heathcliff.

"Well, good night, guys. See you in the morning", said Hiro as Fred and the others waved bye to them and Wasabi drove off with Hiro, GoGo and Honey Lemon alongside. Shortly, the group follows Fred and Heathcliff inside the glorious mansion, and where Heathcliff went on to lead the others to the second floor, where they each got their own individual rooms, with the exception of Steven letting Lion share his room with him.

The group unpacked and got into their sleepwear: Steven in his usual all light blue pajamas, Garnet changes into a light red night robe with simple matching slippers. Connie and Pearl both wear greenish night gowns, but with Pearl's included with those short ball-shaped sleeves. Lapis simply changes from her pants to a pair of dark-blue shorts. Amethyst goes with pajamas similar to that of Steven but with short sleeves. Lion doesn't need clothes obviously, and as for Greg, the dude didn't even pack an extra shirt, so no pajamas for him. The group spent some time playing a few board games with Fred, in which case Amethyst would either cheat or goof off too much, followed by enduring another three hours of grueling horror movies in which Pearl would shriek in terror at the most menacing moments.

Then, once they finished up, it was lights out as the group went to their individual rooms, ready to enjoy their delightful slumber, but it would prove to be temporarily. It was well around three in the morning, everyone was well asleep, and Steven was enjoying it even more with the fact that he and Lion are sharing the same room. Then, Steven faintly heard heavy metal footsteps but chose to ignore it, believing it to be nothing serious. Then, he gets this strange feeling like someone for something watching him, like what Pearl did a long time ago, but this wasn't it, this somehow felt cold and menacing. Steven finally opened his eyes and was shocked to see what appeared to be a humanoid robot with green glowing eyes and seemed as if it were made of marble, he knows he's seen something like that a long time ago, but where? That question would have to wait as the marble bot slowly reached its hand out for Steven. At first Steven thought it was just curious about him, but quickly took note of the energy rope in its left hand. Steven responded to this by jumping out of his bed sheets and used his gem to summon his shield and knocks the bot back against the wall. The bot's eyes turned red and leaped for Steven, only for the gem hybrid to leap in the air as the bot lands on his bed, and then brings his shield down hard, crushing its head. Steven takes a moment to look down on the non-functioning bot, wondering why this thing was trying to kidnap him, but took notice of two other bots finishing with tying up Lion, who was still fast asleep. Steven leaped at the bots and used his shield to take them out, determined not to let them take his fuzzy beast of a friend. The sound was enough to wake Lion, who was surprised to find himself tied up, Steven was all done, and makes his way over to his pal.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll get you free", said Steven as he released Lion from his shackles, figuratively of course.

"What are these things? And why were they trying to kidnap us?", asked Steven by himself, as he and Lion stood there for a minute, and then it hit him.

_What if these things didn't want just me and Lion? What if they're here for…? (Gasp) The others too!_

"Lion, let's go", said Steven as he and Lion raced out the room and ran to where the others where. They ran to where Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were sleeping, since they were closer. Steven was surprised to find two marble bots exiting two separate rooms, each with Pearl and Amethyst carried on their shoulders, tied up and still asleep.

Pearl! Amethyst!", shouted Steven as he used his shield to slice in half the bot carrying Pearl while Lion pounces at the bot carrying Amethyst and rips its head clean off. Steven and Lion check up on Pearl and Amethyst and untie them before waking them up.

"Huh? Steven? What are you doing? And why are we in the hallway?", asked Pearl while Amethyst was still tired as she tried to stay awake.

"Yeah, dude, why you gotta drag us out of bed?", asked Amethyst while yawning, then she and Pearl noticed the destroyed robots lying on the floor and the ruined energy rope that was used to restrain them.

"There were these weird robots, they were trying to kidnap me and Lion in our sleep, and you guys too!", shouted Steven.

"*gasp* Is Garnet alright?!", demanded Pearl, followed by the door to Garnet's room swinging wide open and a busted and mangled up bot was tossed out the room, followed by Garnet with her robe slightly torn up a bit.

"I'm fine now", said Garnet as she stepped out the room with her gauntlets in view and with an energy rope in her right hand, "So, they tried to capture you as was well. I had a feeling I wasn't the only one".

"I don't understand. What are these things, and what do they want with us?", asked Pearl.

"I'm not sure, but we don't have time to sit around, we have to check in on Lapis, Connie and Greg, see if they're alright", said Garnet as she tossed the rope on the floor.

"Dad! We gotta go!", shouted Steven as he and the others ran to where Lapis, Greg and Connie were sleeping. A couple minutes later, they see their rooms up ahead, but just as they were nearing the rooms, the door to Lapis' room breaks down with a bot lying on it with a blue arrow sticking out of its chest, and then Lapis steps out of her room with her double-bladed bow in hand. By the time the others had reached Lapis to check on her, the commotion was loud enough to wake up Greg and Connie as they came running from their own rooms.

"What the heck is going on out here?!", demanded Greg.

"This thing tried to take me in my sleep", said Lapis.

There were a bunch of robots trying to take us too!", shouted Steven then turns to his dad and Connie, "Did any robots show up in your rooms?"

"No, we were just fine until we heard a loud crash in the hallway", said Connie.

"Then this would imply that these machines were only interested in us gems", said Garnet.

"But I don't get for what, though", said Steven, followed by the sound of a small explosion coming from outside the mansion.

"What was that?!", shouted Connie.

"I don't know, but sounded like it came from the backyard!", shouted Pearl.

"Greg and Connie, search for Fred, make sure he's alright too. Let's go Gems!", shouted Garnet as Steven, Lapis, Lion, Amethyst and Pearl followed her lead and ran for the backyard.

"Good luck, son", said Greg.

"Be careful Steven", said Connie with worry, as the Gems made their way to backyard, unaware of what to expect at all.

_**Hello there! I hope you've all enjoyed part one of this great cross over story! Let me just say, right off the bat, that I'm sorry if this first chapter was too long for some of you, and if a few certain bits of it were unnecessary. But I wanted to fill in as much as possible, not to mention I thought it'd helped if I included some long stuff like describing the outfits the characters were all wearing, so there.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked all that I had to offer for this story, such as pulling off a time-skip where it's been a year since Lapis joined the team, and since Big Hero 6 had their first adventure in the movie of the same name. And don't worry, if the ending of this first chapter wasn't exciting enough for you, get ready for part two coming very soon, which if no-doubt filled with over the top excitement, and a visit from a new threat, and he's packing some serious heat! Take care now!**_

_**-MarioDeleon59**_


	2. Chapter 2

Interstellar War-Part 2

(Midnight Smackdown)

Last time we left the Crystal Gems, they were just getting started on their family vacation to the wondrous hi tech city of San Fransokyo. There was food, thrills, and laughs aplenty, as was expected in an outing like this, then things got interesting for them when they have a meeting with adolescent robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada and his group of friends: GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi No-Ginger, and Baymax, the huggable robotic healthcare expert. When the Gems realize that they never booked a hotel room early, they're invited over to Fred's mansion to spend the night and have some fun. But the Gems get more than they bargained for when a group of strange robotic intruders try to kidnap them in their sleep. Now, Garnet, Steven, Pearl, Lapis, Amethyst and Lion head outside to the mansion's backyard to investigate a strange disturbance while Greg and Connie search for Fred. But once the Gems reach the backyard, they'll find quite a surprise waiting for them.

The Gems, still in their sleepwear, wasted no time as they rush through the hallways of this impressive mansion, trying to make their way to the backyard. As they ran, they could still hear what sounded like some kind of struggle as they hear sounds of metal clashing with metal and even the sound of a classic Godzilla roar from one of the movies they watched earlier.

"What in the world could be going on out there?", asked Pearl.

"Don't know, but it sounds awesome!", shouted Amethyst, always aware of the seriousness of a situation like this but can't help but get some fun out of it.

"We'll know once we've made it outside, now keep moving", said Garnet as she and the others kept on running, and at last, they've reached the entrance to the backyard and kicked the doors, revealing an incredibly large and luscious patch of beauty, as the place included some large stone columns, wild but harmless plant life, even a little lake with a bridge included. The Gems made the scene with their weapons in hand, and are very surprised to see the fight had already started. Parts of the backyard had been littered with scorch marks, some rubble, mangled up bot parts around them, and then over in the distance, the Gems spot a blue three eyed human sized monster, locked in combat with a battalion of the same robots that tried to kidnap the Gems in their sleep. Steven was the first to realize who it was that was fighting the robot forces.

"Hey! I know him! That's one of the Big Hero 6 members!", shouted Steven as he and the Gems watched in amazement for a few moments as the blue monster dude pulled a backhand on two bots, executed a side-kick on another bot, and used the spikes on his back in the manner of a porcupine to knock away three more bots. Then, as the blue monster dude started to get overwhelmed, the Gems snapped out of their entranced state and realized what they had to do.

"Hey, we should probably give that guy a hand, huh?", asked Lapis.

"Agreed, let's show these things what we're made of, guys", said Pearl as the team dashed toward the battlefield and did their own thing. Steven threw his shield against a column as it bounced off the column and into a pair of robots and returned to Steven in time for him to shield bash a bot, followed by Amethyst using her whip to lasso that bot and swing it against two more bots and then into another column. Pearl, armed with her spear, was a full blown samurai ballerina as she danced around the robots' attacks with beauty and grace as she kicked and sliced around a dozen bots without getting a smidge of dirt on her nightgown. Lapis was surrounded by half a dozen bots, until she used her double bladed bow to slice a charging bot clean in half, charged at another bot, kneed it in the gut and kicked it into another bot, and made a triple arrow move by instantly summoning three blue arrows, readied her bow and quickly launched them at each of the bots' heads with amazing accuracy, finishing off the last three bots that targeted her.

Garnet readied her gauntlets as several bots charged for her with energy swords in hand, clearly not the same as the bots that were trying to kidnap her and the other Gems, a few bots made their move as they pounced together and brought their swords down on Garnet fast and hard, but Garnet quickly uses her gauntlets to shield herself from the attack and proves it to be effective as the swords barely left a single scratch on her gauntlets, then counters as she swings her arms out, sending the three bots flying, followed by a flying lick on one bot then starts punching and crushing robots left and right while Lion comes in and backs her up by slashing at a few bots with his mighty claws, and blowing four more apart with his sonic roar.

A few minutes later and the fight was done, with a whole bunch of dead robots lying around, hacked up, crushed, and scorched parts were strewn everywhere. The Gems briefly celebrated their victory, followed by a chat with the blue monster dude as he approached them. The Gems got their act together to thank the guy for holding the robots off until they arrived.

"Thank you, if you hadn't fended off these robots, we wouldn't have stood a chance", said Pearl, dusting off her nightgown, figures.

"No sweat, Pearl", said the blue monster dude in a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. Come to think of it, how did he even know Pearl's name?

"Wait, you know me?", asked Pearl, followed by a look of curiosity among the others. That's when the dude pulls off the top of the costume, featuring the third eye, and is revealed to be someone the Gems had just met earlier.

"Fred?!", shouted the team in unison, minus Lion since he can't really talk. They find it to be a complete shock that the monster dude was actually Fred the comic-book loving goofball.

"Yep, it's me alright! But be sure to call me FredZilla in the line of duty", said FredZilla.

"Ha! He said duty!", shouted Amethyst, usually getting a kick out something like a chance for a joke.

"So you're part of Big Hero 6?!", demanded Steven as he was totally geeking out over this breaking news, along with Lapis and Amethyst.

"Big roger on that, little buddy, and its mega-super awesome", said FredZilla, and it took a moment for the Gems to wrap their heads around something else. They wondered if Fred is part of Big Hero 6, than that means only one thing.

"Does this mean Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo, and even Baymax are the rest of the team?", asked Pearl while still stunned for the moment.

"That's right! We would've told you guys before, but its classic hero style, heroes don't tell anyone about their secret identities", said FredZilla, then the Gems took a moment to get what he told them.

"Yeah, that makes sense, I guess", said Lapis, but then a small crash came from the other side of the yard, and the Gems readied their weapons while FredZilla puts his monster helmet back on. They ready themselves for whatever's coming, and from the smoke, they get a full look at another battalion of those marble like humanoid robots, but this battalion was surprisingly led by a Gem, who appeared male, had orange skin, a tiny beard, orange eyes, was the same height as Pearl, dressed like a rebel bad boy with the red hoodie with a black shirt underneath, and his gem was showing just on his left shoulder but part of it was hidden by the hoodie, fingerless gloves, orange and black sneakers, red sweat pants, and a small and spiky orange Mohawk. He took a few steps ahead of the battalion with a smirk on his face, indicating he treated this like some kind of game.

"Hey there! You can call me Wulfenite! Now I don't wanna take up anymore of your time, so I'll make this fast! You Crystal Gems and your giant furball come with me the easy way, or we could do this the hard way!", shouted Wulfenite as he used his gem to summon what appeared to be a pair of powerful orange and red flintlock laser pistols, "Please go with hard! I've been itching to pick a fight for hours!"

"Hey! Cool laser guns!", shouted FredZilla, who can't help but geek out himself over something like the laser guns Wulfenite has, while he turns his attention back to the Gems for a minute, "So, you guys know this dude? Seems pretty cool!"

"Never seen him before", said Lapis.

"It doesn't matter. We need to take him down and force him to tell us why he'd try to kidnap us", said Garnet.

"Crystal Gems attack! I always wanted to do that!", shouted Steven as he, the rest of the Gems and FredZilla charge for Wulfenite and his battalion. Wulfenite just stands aside to see how tough these heroes really are. The robot battalion comes out strong as they all attack at once with gattling laser hands, but Steven counters as the other Gems huddled with him as he activates his protective bubble, while FredZilla super-jumps over enemy fire and uses his suit's fire breath as he pulls off a Flaming Gravity Crush attack, unleashing a powerful wave of fire, taking out the whole battalion in one fell swoop. The yard surrounding the garden was partly scorched, but FredZilla did a fine job dealing with the robot battalion, then Steven switched off his bubble, allowing for him and the other Gems to join up with FredZilla. The group had Wulfenite completely outnumbered, but were cautious regardless. They wondered why would he just hang back and let the robots attack first? As if he knew they wouldn't stand a chance, or that he'd save himself for last as the heavy hitter, but that didn't matter for the moment, they still needed answers. They surrounded Wulfenite while keeping their distance, but it made them curious given he's surprisingly calm about this, like he's not worried at all.

"Something's not right here", said Pearl, being the team's strategist, she knows a trap when she see it, "Let's take caution, guys! We-"

"What? It's just one guy, P. We got this", said Amethyst in a cocky manner as she charges for Wulfenite with her whip in hand.

"Amethyst, stop!", shouted Pearl, but her warning was ignored as Amethyst spun her whip and swung at Wulfenite, only for the bad boy Gem to leap over her attack and tosses his guns in the air as he snatched the far end of the whip and started swinging Amethyst around until he frees his grip, causing Amethyst to fly into the mansion and hit the wall with enough impact to knock her out just before Wulfenite's guns landed back in his hands. The group was completely shocked at the very sight of this, as Pearl wondered about this surprising outcome.

_How was he able to do that? You don't just DO something like that! A move like that has to be practiced, learned._

Pearl was brought back from her thoughts when Wulfenite started to brag about his moves to her and the others.

"Ya liked that, didn't ya, kiddies? I never cared much for Gem history or science, but I did get myself hooked on our culture's awesomely brutal fighting styles!", shouted Wulfenite, trying to get the group in a state a nervousness. This was a Gem with a cocky but calm attitude, matched only by a wide array of various Gem combat skills in his arsenal, in addition to his no-doubt devastating dual laser guns, "Now come get some more!"

"There's no way I'm losing to this jerk", said Lapis in slight frustration while tightening the grip on her bow, in response to Amethyst getting hurt, and Wulfenite's bragging habit.

"Stand together! Don't attack him separately!", shouted Garnet, but that order was shortly thrown out the window when Wulfenite fires a quick concentrated blast from one of his laser guns with enough force to send her skidding backwards a few feet away and leaving her robe now slightly torn AND partially burned. It seemed at first like the blast had very little effect on Garnet, but then, to the group's surprise, Garnet slightly groans in pain as she falls to her knees and then falls face first to the ground.

"Garnet!", shouted Pearl in complete shock, hating to see something that bad happen to who she considered to be her second closest friend, next to Rose, of course. She then switches from shock to anger, while still having a few tears in her eyes, as she turned back to Wulfenite, blowing away a puff of smoke from the end of his gun, and chuckles.

"*chuckles* So THAT'S what happens to a stone wall: you hit it hard enough, and sooner or later, it falls apart like a house of cards!", shouted Wulfenite, feeling even more pleased with himself, quite possibly that he loves the sound of his own voice as well as dishing out pain onto others. Obviously, Pearl didn't find that funny one bit as she was still crying while giving Wulfenite a furious glare.

"You'll regret doing that to one of my friends!", shouted Pearl, as she struggled to fight back the tears.

"Well come on then! Try your best, runts, and if you're lucky, what you'll get won't be as bad as what I dished out on wild child and the stone wall over there!", shouted Wulfenite, and that was enough to blow a fuse as Pearl wiped away her tears and charged for Wulfenite, with Steven, Lion, Lapis and FredZilla right behind her. Pearl made her first move as she charged for the enemy and used her spear's laser function to fire a flurry of shots at Wulfenite, while he returns the favor by unleashing a barrage of lasers form his own laser guns. The two were running in circles while still shooting at each other, with every blast missing their targets and hitting several other parts of garden instead, man, Fred's parents aren't gonna be happy about this one bit. Pearl tries to end this stalemate by leaping into the air and swings her spear down on Wulfenite, only for the bad boy Gem to use his guns to shield him from the attack, then makes his move when he knees Pearl in the gut with great force and then elbowing her in the back right into the ground, knocking her out as well.

"Revenge!", shouted Steven, Lapis and FredZilla in unison, with Lion roaring in response, as they made their move on Wulfenite now. Steven charges for Wulfenite, who then starts blasting at Steven, only for the young hybrid to leap into the air while using his shield to deflect Wulfenite's continuing blasts, and then brings his shield down on Wulfenite, banging his head with it, but then Wulfenite quickly executes a round-house kick, sending Steven into another column, leaving him knocked out as well. Lapis and Wulfenite have their match as the two rapidly evaded each other's attacks, with Lapis constantly swinging her double bladed bow and Wulfenite firing random single shots. Lapis sees an opening for herself when she leaps at Wulfenite, presses her feet against his chest, and launched herself backwards as she uses her bow to fire an exploding arrow at her target, only for Wulfenite to quickly holster his guns, grabs the arrow just an inch from his face, spins around, and throws it back at Lapis just in time for the arrow to blow up in her face and sent her skidding across the ground, leaving her down for the count.

Lion challenges Wulfenite as the pink beast unleashes one sonic roar after another, but Wulfenite proves to quick as he's easily dodged every one of the big guy's sonic roars, then after that last roar, Wulfenite dashes toward Lion and flip-kicks the pink beast and knocks him against the mansion. FredZilla takes his turn as he fires rapid shots of fire breath at Wulfenite, along with a few blasts of his new laser eyes from the suit's two main eyes, only for Wulfenite to dodge those as well, then he runs behind FredZilla's back, in which FredZilla quickly extends the spikes on the suit's back in a porcupine manner again, but then Wulfenite flips over FredZilla, and and pulls off a spinning kick, just as FredZilla unleashed another fire breath attack. Then FredZilla and Wulfenite exchange a few blows here and there, but Wulfenite finishes this fight when he grabs FredZilla by the tail of his suit, swings him around and tosses him against the mansion with great force, leaving him out of the match. Wulfenite streaks his Mohawk with pride as he lays his eyes on the beaten Crystal Gems along with a member of Big Hero 6, and feels full of himself.

"Ha! And THAT'S what happens when you mess with me!", shouted Wulfenite, but didn't care if any of them heard him or not, he had completed his mission while indulging in a little rumble after what seemed for him to be a long time. Wulfenite was just about to start rounding up the Crystal Gems until he heard something in the distance, something flying. Before he could react, a large red and black metallic fist comes right out of the sky, and like a drill, it starts breaking up the ground around Wulfenite in a circle, causing the ground beneath him to crumble a little, making him lose balance for a bit, then the metal fist shot straight back into the sky, and a moment later, with the fist back where it was, a large red and purple flying robot brings a solid punch right on Wulfenite's back, causing the ground to give way even more, resulting in getting his feet stuck there. The robot then performs a forward flip to land in front of Wulfenite to face him, retracts the wings, and looks right into his eye, which ticked off Wulfenite a bit.

"Well, look at what we have here: another loser here to challenge me!", shouted Wulfenite, a little frustrated as he tried to pull his feet free from the small crater in the ground, but trying to keep on with treating it all like a game. Steven is the first to manage to regain consciousness, and sees the robot that was facing off with Wulfenite, but turns to him for a moment to see if he's alright, and through the clear visor, Steven could clearly make out what appeared to be a pair of black dots and a line intersecting them that seemed familiar. He then remembered what FredZilla explained to them.

"Baymax? Is that really you?", asked Steven with a little strain in his voice, given he's in too much pain from that kick and that crash against the column to talk very well.

"Hello Steven", said Baymax as he waves hello to his little friend there, "Please wait your turn, I am currently treating another patient at this moment. I will attend to your medical needs and that of your friends and Fred very shortly".

"Thanks, big guy", said Steven with a little smile while he tried so hard to stay awake to see for himself what Baymax was capable of. And with that said, Baymax turned his attention back to Wulfenite, who had just freed himself from the little crater.

"You're gonna really regret doing that, buddy", said Wulfenite as he readied his laser guns.

"My programming forbids me from inflicting critical harm upon living beings. You are not seriously hurt", said Baymax as his usual healthcare self.

"Yeah? Well thanks for sharing that, now it's MY turn!", shouted Wulfenite as he dashed across the backyard rapidly firing a barrage of lasers, which bounced harmlessly off Baymax's thick armored shell. Baymax quickly notices a few lasers headed for Pearl, who was still down after Wulfenite landed just two blows on her, ran over to her and shielded her from the stray lasers. Wulfenite was so frustrated with trying to get through that armor, he wasn't really paying attention as Baymax stood there with Pearl on the ground behind him, lifted his left arm and quickly fires a rocket fist straight at Wulfenite, sending him crashing into part of the little stone wall that's supposed to be the fence for the backyard.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?", asked Baymax as he once again projects a pain scale on his chest again after his left fist came back. Wulfenite didn't quite care how tough this was, he's supposed to be tougher, and he's not gonna let a robot, soul or no soul, beat him into a pulp.

"For you, pal, a TEN!", shouted as Wulfenite as he leaped out the air, started shooting Baymax, with the lasers still bouncing off his armor, then Wulfenite and Baymax start exchanging blows as each of these two started to use karate against each other. Wulfenite would pull off a round house kick, while Baymax executed a Palm Hill Strike that sent Wulfenite flying, shortly after, the two kept trading blows with one another, but Baymax seems to have dealt out more blows since he can't feel pain and that his armor's really tough like a very hard shell. The fight ends when Baymax blocks a flying kick and uses a right jab to punch Wulfenite into a wall.

"It is important to remain hydrated after strenuous activity. Do not forget to drink plenty of water", said Baymax, and with THAT said, Wulfenite had finally had enough.

"Alright, you know what? FORGET THIS PLACE! I kicked some butt, came close to bringing in those runts, but if the Diamond Authority blow a fuse over me coming back empty handed, that's NOT my fault! So good luck to ya losers, but I AM OUT OF HERE!", shouted Wulfenite in anger as he made his way out the backyard as fast as he could, then Baymax pulls out a lollipop, once again somehow out of nowhere, and motions it in the direction Wulfenite made his retreat.

"Wait, you forgot your lollipop. Oh well, I had best save this treat for another patient", said Baymax as he put away the lollipop he had and started to tend his wounded friends. Baymax tends to Pearl first, being she's lying right behind him, still unconscious, as he kneels down to the ground and scans her.

"Your injuries require my attention. Your vitals appear to be stable, however, scans indicate your lower abdominal area and your lower back area have suffered a great amount of force, presumably inflicted by the male assailant I had attempted to subdue. Fortunately, my body armor has been recently modified to allow me to treat such injuries in such an environment as this", said Baymax as he opened up a secret panel on his right forearm, revealing a special first-aid kit. The kit opens up and reveals a wide array of futuristic-looking medical tools, he grabs one that sort of looked like a black and blue spatula, then presses it on Pearl's gut, applying slight pressure with Pearl grunting in response, but then the device begins emitting small waves of energy, like some kind of healing ray. A few more minutes with the device and Baymax finishes with Pearl's gut, then sits her up to use the device on her lower back, in which Pearl regains consciousness by the time Baymax finishes with her lower back.

"What's happening? *gasp* Oh my gosh, Steven! The others!", exclaimed Pearl as she rushes to get back on her feet but feels some strain.

"Please do not attempt to regain your balance quickly, Pearl. My healing ray has treated your primary injuries, but it will require another thirty minutes for you to return to your full strength", said Baymax as he disrupts Pearl's attempt to get up and rests her back on the ground.

"Wait, do I know you somewhere?", asked Pearl before Steven walks over, holding his side while trying to deal with the pain from that kick, to help out and hugs Pearl, all glad she's doing fine.

"It's Baymax, remember? We figured out Big Hero 6 is the same group we meet earlier?", asked Steven, then it all came back to Pearl.

"Oh! I forgot for a moment", said Pearl before she turns her attention to Baymax,"Thank you, Baymax, for what you did for me".

"I am happy to be of service", said Baymax as he opens up a secret panel in his left forearm, revealing a standard looking medical kit, opens it up and takes out a gauze roll. Pearl is curious as to why Baymax would pull out something like that until she notices she has a few scratches on her left arm, no doubt from when she hit the ground. The friendly behemoth bends closer, takes the amount he needs to use, and wraps it around Pearl's arm.

"This will prevent any possible infection of your scratches", said Baymax as he finishes up and slowly helps Pearl to her feet.

"Well, thanks again Baymax, I really appreciate this", said Pearl as she straightens out one of the two bows in her hair and once again dusts off her nightgown, then Baymax checks in on Steven, scans the hybrid, and indicates that Steven suffered the same injuries as Pearl, but reveals that they're not very serious either. Baymax pulls the same healing ray trick on Steven, and in a few minutes, Steven seems to be in perfect health.

"Hey! Thanks big guy! Fist bump!", shouted Steven as he extended his right arm and made a fist, and Baymax followed his lead, their fists bump, but then before Steven can mimic an explosion sound, Baymax does something else.

"Ba la la la la la la", said Baymax as he wiggled his fingers with the same hand, with Pearl and Steven slightly confused.

"That's uh, interesting", said Pearl with a little smile.

"Nice one! Ba la la la la la la! *chuckles* Wait until I tell the others!", shouted Steven, but that last bit quickly jogged his and Pearl's memory: that the other Gems and FredZilla were still knocked out and hurt badly, especially Garnet, given the blast from Wulfenite's laser pistols appeared to be his most devastating attack, "*gasp* The others!"

"We almost forgot about them! We have to check on them!", shouted Pearl as Steven, Baymax and herself ran toward the others. Those three helped to get everyone all together near the little patio, Baymax switches to super-scan mode to scan all of the others for their injuries. He quickly finishes and turns to Steven and Pearl.

"An estimate of 95% of the patients have sustained no fatal injuries. Their injuries can be treated with minimal difficulty with the aid of my healing ray. However, the remaining 5% of the wounded, designation: Garnet, has suffered an extreme number of internal injuries, most of which are quite severe, as a result of coming into contact with a powerful surge of energy that can cause a devastating effect on organic beings", said Baymax as Steven and Pearl's worries grew worse, but refuse to believe this would keep Garnet down for good.

"Can't you help her?", asked Steven worryingly with Pearl fighting back the need to sob really hard with only a couple of tears escaping her eyes.

"I believe I can treat Garnet's injuries, but I will need to increase my healing ray capabilities tremendously in order to treat Garnet, despite never having to execute such an action to treat injuries of this magnitude", said Baymax with a very slight low tone.

"If it means making sure Garnet pulls through, then go for it, big guy", said Steven with Pearl getting a hold of herself and wiping away her few tears as she nods with Steven in agreement. Baymax nods in agreement himself as he pulls out the healing ray again, but this time, he tinkers with it to increase the device's maximum output. Then, Baymax activates the ray and starts waving it slowly over every last part of Garnet's body, making sure the ray's effects work well for every last part of her body. So far so good, but the ray starts buzzing and produces a little alarm alerting Baymax that the ray's levels aren't supposed to go that high, meaning that the ray is starting to fail on them. While he can't feel frustration, Baymax refuses to fail at helping a patient in need of his medical skills, so he keeps going, with the device ever so shaking violently the longer it's at use. After five long minutes of worry, from Steven and Pearl of course, and serious work, Baymax finishes waving the device over Garnet, just before the device starts to short-circuits. Baymax lays down the nearly worn out device and scans Garnet to confirm if the healing ray really did help with her condition.

"Treatment application successful. Garnet must wait approximately thirty minutes to properly regain her full strength", said Baymax in his usual tone, followed by a brief exchange of hugs between Baymax, Steven and Pearl. That's when Garnet was able to wake up and sit up straight.

"Garnet! Are you alright?", asked Pearl, and the Gem leader puts on her usual calm act.

"I've been through worse, and I'm fine now thanks to Baymax here", said Garnet with a slight smile as she bumped her fist against Baymax's arm.

"You are very welcome, Garnet. Now I can resume treatment on the others", said Baymax as he activates the healing ray, but resets it to its normal levels again, and after about nine or ten minutes, the other gems and FredZilla were healed well and wide awake, thanking Baymax for saving their skins.

"Thanks for the save, you big lug", said Lapis with her head slightly bandaged up, given her head was throbbing after taking a hit by her own explosive arrow.

"Yeah, and thanks for the lollipop!", shouted Amethyst as she resumed sucking on the same lollipop Baymax had tried to offer to Wulfenite.

"It has been a privilege", said Baymax, then FredZilla walks up beside him.

"This was so awesome, you guys! Wait until the rest of the team hears about this!", shouted FredZilla, and by coincidence, out of nowhere, in their own different ways, the rest of Big Hero 6 made the scene. GoGo, with her black and yellow suit and magnetic discs, two of which she used as rollerblades. Wasabi, with his green and blue suit and devastating laser blades. Honey Lemon, with her fuchsia and pink outfit and hi-tech purse used for throwing different Chem-Balls that can do stuff like explode, go bouncy, or freeze. And then there's Hiro, with his black and purple suit, and his wave of mighty microbots that can do anything his thinks of. They all landed in the middle of the yard, ready for a fight.

"Fred and Baymax! We came here as soon as we could! We'll take the enemy together, so long as we don't let the Gems know we're Big Hero 6!", shouted Hiro, only for he and the other three who were with him to be completely surprised to see the yard littered with battle scars and torn up robots. And then notice the Gems looking at them with surprise as well, while Lion lets out a small roar.

"Awkward", said Honey Lemon as she and the rest of the Big Hero 6 team got out of fighting position.

"Hello", said Baymax as he executes a small greeting wave like before.

"Hey dudes! Glad you showed up, and don't worry. We took care of the baddies, and the Crystal Gems helped too!", shouted FredZilla.

"So, there's no trouble now?", asked Wasabi.

"Nah, it's all good", said Amethyst as she finishes her lollipop.

"Everything's all taken care of?", asked Honey Lemon.

"That's right", said Pearl.

"And Fred unmasked himself, meaning you guys figured out we're Big Hero 6?", asked Hiro.

"Pretty much", said Garnet as she adjusted her shades, following by those four groaning.

"Well, so much for secret identities", said GoGo before she pops a bubble with her gum.

"It's so cool that you guys are Big Hero 6! The Crystal Gems and Big Hero 6, two really awesome super hero teams teaming up, and we're all friends!", shouted Steven with great joy.

"I know right?! Major super hero mega super awesomeness! Chest Bump!", yelled FredZilla as he and Steven chest bumped each other, amusing almost everyone.

"Interesting, I will add 'Chest Bump' to my care-giving matrix", said Baymax.

"Great, we got ourselves a mini-Fred now", said GoGo with a hint of sarcasm.

"Can't deny these two doing a good job brightening things up a little", said Garnet with a slight smile.

"Good point", said GoGo with a slight smile herself, then Pearl, not wanting to spoil things, had to get everyone's mind back on track.

"I don't mean to be a killjoy, guys, but we still have the matter of these robots to deal with", said Pearl as she approached one of the dead robots, missing part of its torso and its legs, and knelt down to the ground to get a closer look, "These robots do seem vaguely familiar, but I can't be sure without the right equipment. We need to find someplace where we can properly analyze this robot".

"Hold that thought", said Garnet as she seemed to be observing the small tree tops in the yard for something. That's when something shined like a reflection from the shadows and Garnet leaped to the top of the tree with one of her gauntlets and punches the hidden object. She then jumps down from the tree, dematerializes her gauntlet, and tossed what appeared to be a basketball sized and shaped droid with a crack in its spy-lens, missing one of its four tiny legs, and partly wrecked exterior over to Hiro as he catches it, "Now we'll have something else to study".

"This looks like some kind of specialized reconnaissance droid", said Hiro as he studied the bot's design.

"Some of us don't speak Star Trek, dude", said Amethyst.

"It means this thing was used to spy on its targets, no doubt you guys", said Hiro, reffering to the Gems.

"That would explain how Wulfenite and those robots were able to find us here", said Lapis.

"Who's Wulfenite?", asked Honey Lemon, followed by Pearl standing right back up and uses her gem to project a hologram of Wulfenite.

"We don't really know anything about him, except that he's a very dangerous Gem warrior, armed with very powerful energy pistols, and uses his reckless attitude to hide the fact that he's a very skilled combatant", said Pearl as the hologram mimicked Wulfenite's moves before it vanished.

"So what's our next move?", asked Steven.

"We need to find a well-equipped laboratory so we can run some proper tests on one of these dead robots", said Pearl as she walked over to Hiro to look at the damaged spy droid herself. The members of Big Hero 6 all exchange a glance, confirming something important.

"It just so happens we know a place with the right equipment to see what info this little guy's carrying", said Hiro with a smirk, then that moment was abruptly interrupted by Connie and Greg as they came running out the door to the backyard.

"Guys! We can't find Fred, and we know we shouldn't get ourselves involved, but-", shouted Connie, but that part was cut off when she and Greg are surprised to see the battle was already over, the Gems were fine, and to see Big Hero 6 right in front of them in all their glory. Greg and Connie were too stunned to almost say nothing as they were finally face to face with the heroes of San Fransokyo.

"It's…it's…it's…Big Hero 6…right here…right in front of us", said Connie completely stunned by this big moment.

"Hey there!", shouted FredZilla, followed by Connie fainting because of her bottled up excitement.

"Uh, can someone please explain what's going on? Because I'm completely lost", said Greg, trying to wrap his head around all this.

"Well…it's complicated, dad", said Steven.

_**Hello again! I hope you've all enjoyed this second thrilling chapter for this great story! Let me just point out a few important things:**_

_**One: For those of you wondering how many chapters make up this story, it's basically four chapters in total. If that fact upsets you in some way, the old saying goes: big things come in small packages**___

_**Two: I thought I'd outta put it out right there that, for a while now, I've come across a few really great OCs for Steven Universe, and I thought I'd do these OCs a big deal by having them make up the Diamond Authority, starting with Wulfenite, and let me just say, he's definitely a real firecracker! By the way, I'm putting a few great OCs in this story, but I do not own them, all rights belong solely to the wonderful and talented people who made them, and I hope these people and others will love what I've done forming the Diamond Authority with them**___

_**Three: Responding to a comment from part one, I'll gladly have a fusion or two incorporated in the story, but as a special treat for part four, and I won't reveal yet who these fusions are until it's time**___

_**Well, that's all for now, get ready, part three's coming real soon, and you better hope you don't faint like Connie over it;)**_

_**-MarioDeleon59**_


	3. Chapter 3

Interstellar War-Part 3

(Downtown Clash)

When we last saw the Crystal Gems, they were crashing at a glorious mansion, until their precious slumber was disturbed by an attempted kidnapping by strange looking robots. The noble magical heroes fight them off, only to storm out to the backyard and run into a whole battalion of these bots, set to capture them by any means necessary. They were even led by an unknown male Gem with powerful weapons, deadly combat skills, and an attitude to match, and was so skilled, he was able to take them all down without even really trying. Luckily, fate was on their side as two members of the hi tech legends, known as Big Hero 6, were there to give them a hand and were able to fend off their abductors, followed by the remaining four members arriving a bit too late for any action. Before that, the Gems were shocked to learn that the group of fellow teens and their inflatable robot friend they met and befriended, was in fact Big Hero 6 themselves! Now both Big Hero 6 and the Crystal Gems travel together to a place where they can easily analyze one of the dead robots that attacked them, hoping to learn more about their attempted kidnapping. But they'll find they'll have much bigger problems in the city than they had thought, and what they'll encounter, will be the calm before the storm.

While Baymax flew in the right direction, with Hiro on his back, despite having their own form of travel, the rest of Big Hero 6 went for a ride in the Universe van alongside the Gems, who got dressed out of their sleepwear, except Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis changed into their original outfits(but Pearl goes with the outfit she was given after the stabby incident she had with Holo-Pearl), given those four decided they'd better wear those original outfits when there's a very serious situation in progress. While driving through the streets of San Fransokyo, Connie had finally woken up from her little geek-out back at the mansion and was brought up to speed like Greg, but was still filled with a little excitement.

"This is so cool! We're riding the van with most of Big Hero 6 with us!", shouted Connie, but was able to get a hold of herself or risk fainting again.

"I know! It's not every day your kid's new friends are secretly a team of amazing superheroes!", shouted Greg.

"I gotta get them to sign my baseball cap", whispered Amethyst to Lapis as she pulled out her baseball cap.

"I gotta get them to sign my dress", whispered Lapis as she slightly tugged on her dress.

"I gotta get them to sign my suit", whispered FredZilla to Wasabi as he pointed at his own suit, while everyone else were feeling awkward as they could hear it all.

"Hate to break up geek-time, but you should pay attention to the road, Mr. Universe", said GoGo, making sure everyone kept their head in the game.

"Sorry, sorry, and anyway where are we going anyway? This route seems familiar for some reason", wondered Greg as he regained his full focus and tried to figure out where exactly they're headed, until Honey Lemon pops up in between Greg and Garnet from behind with excitement.

"Oh oh oh! We're hhheeerrrreee!", shouted Honey Lemon as she pointed at their destination, and the Gems, Connie and Greg were surprised to see it was the Tadashi Hamada building again, the very same place they had paid a visit to earlier.

"Are you kidding me?! We drove all the way back to this nerd lab?! No offense", said Amethyst, feeling frustrated about something like this, as the van parks just in front of the building and everyone exits, followed by Baymax as he lands close by and Hiro jumps off his back.

"None taken. Anyway, we said we'd go somewhere where we'd have those things checked for any info they're carrying, and luckily, THIS is the place", said Wasabi as Garnet came over with the dead half-wrecked marble robot slung over her shoulder and the deactivated marble spy-bot in her other hand.

"The Tadashi Hamada building offers some remarkable tech, but I doubt that this place has what we need to analyze these machines", said Pearl, until Hiro walked up to her with a smirk on his face.

"That's because you guys are only seeing this place, from topside", said Hiro, leaving a confused look on the Gems' faces as he leads them inside. Inside, Hiro leads the rest of his team and the Crystal Gems through the same places they've seen earlier, until a few minutes later when they step through one particular door, and there wasn't much except for a fairly large memoriam dedicated to Tadashi himself. The Gems, Connie and Greg followed Big Hero 6's lead as they all pay their respects to this guy who was a great brother/genius, and a better friend, but were still confused as to why Hiro led them to this room out of all the others in the whole building.

"Hey dude, it's cool you wanna show us this thing about tour brother and all, but aren't we gonna do something else?", asked Amethyst with Pearl almost wanting to elbow her slightly, to show some respect but has to agree that they need to analyze those two dead bot as soon as possible. Hiro simply smirked again as he reached for the memoriam and tapped some secret switch, and a minute later, the memoriam transforms into a secret entrance Batman-style leading to a fairly large elevator, leaving the Gems, Connie and Greg very surprised.

"Follow me", said Hiro as he walked through the entrance with everyone else behind, then enter the elevator and made their descent, a couple minutes later, the elevator stopped and they all exited and walked a few forward, but the place was dark. The place must has some kind of built-in sensor as the whole room lit up, all the lights and equipment came on, and the Gems were blown away by what there were seeing, "Welcome to the Big Hero 6 Headquarters!"

"NO WAAAAAYYYY!", yelled Steven and Connie in unison with excitement so loud it echoed all over the place. What the group from Beach City was seeing was incredible, the part of the base they were in was no doubt the main hub, as there was a very large monitor with a control panel not too far from their left, along with a few advanced data servers on their right. The whole place seemed to have a futuristic sort of look to it (no surprise), and most of the place was in the same red and purple color scheme as Baymax's armor. There were at least five or six other fancy doors in separate parts of the main hub, which no doubt led to other equally awesome rooms of this mega-cool headquarters.

This is one for the books", said Lapis while expressing her sheer excitement for this place in the same look Steven, Connie and Amethyst all had.

"This is unbelievable! How were you able to accomplish all of THIS so easily?!", demanded Pearl while no doubt expressing the same excitement a majority of the group had for this place.

"Believe it, and yeah, it's amazing how much you can pull together in a whole year", said Wasabi.

"Like building our own headquarters underneath the building. And as for all this equipment, you pull off enough super heroics, especially around the whole world, you'll draw attention from plenty of big time science and tech officials who design and give us this kind of tech to help us get more organized while doing our job", said GoGo, followed by making a bubble with her gum and popping it.

"This is quite the set-up you've got here", said Garnet.

"I know, right? All of this has been helping make us even better heroes than wew already were a year ago", said Honey Lemon.

"It is sick", said Baymax, which drew a couple of confused looks toward him, "It is just an expression".

"*chuckles* Yeah, yeah it was, Baymax, thank you", said Lapis as she fist bumped Baymax on his arm without putting a lot of force so she doesn't bust her hand.

"Plus, like you guys, all superheroes need to have a wicked cool HQ!", shouted FredZilla, followed by a very loud beeping sound, "*gasps* NOOOO!"

"What the heck is that?! Some kind of emergency?!", demanded Greg as he started to feel all panicked, then FredZilla runs to the other side of the hub toward a small break table with a microwave hanging over it.

"Worse: My microwavable burrito's all overcooked! Now it's a hot mess! Literally!", shouted FredZilla as he pulled down his suit's top to expose his head and brings the hot gooey mess that was once a burrito closer to his face. He's feeling down at first, but then turns that frown upside down, "Nah! I'll still eat it!"

"Good to know. Anyway, as remarkable as all this is, we should get back to the task at hand. Can you show us where we can have these droids analyzed?", asked Pearl.

"I'm glad you asked, follow me", said Hiro.

"WHAAAATT? Can't we get a private tour at least?", asked Steven in disappointment. He and Connie really wanted to explore every in of that place, get to see so much of what these great heroes kept in her humble abode, but time was short.

"I'm sorry, Steven, but we really don't have the time for that right now", said Pearl.

"She's right, you guys were almost kidnapped, not to mention you guys got swarmed by a battalion of robots, and at Fred's place, when they could've attacked you anyplace else. The answers must be in these bots, especially the spy-bot. We'll have to save the tour for later, for now, we need to get ourselves some answers", said Hiro as he led everyone to one of the five doors, except FredZilla, who stayed behind finishing up his mess of a burrito, which was extremely gooey and very hot, and then he pulls the top back on and follows the others. The one door they all step through reveals some kind of research station, at the far end of the room, is a weird looking lab table surrounded by a small monitor and various kinds of tools. As the two teams walk over to the lab table, they look over to their right and notice a bunch of old gadgets and spare tools laying around, along with some stuff that looked a little recent, including plans focused around each of Big Hero 6's specialties and tech.

"What's all that for?", asked Steven.

"Oh, well you probably heard about some cool stuff we can do now right? Well after the Tadashi Hamada building opened up, I started tinkering with our tech some more, make ourselves better than when we started, we even worked to learn karate too, and yeah, crazy enough, trained to make ourselves all agile too", explained Hiro to the Gems, "You no doubt saw for yourselves earlier some stuff you didn't think Fred could do".

"True, now I'm a karate monster master, who breathes fire!", shouted FredZilla as he fires a shot of fire breath in the air.

"Think you can show us around, show us how this stuff works?", asked Lapis.

"We'd love to, but like with that tour, we're gonna have to put that on hold, for now, let's focus on what we came here to do", said Hiro as they approached the lab table, followed by Garnet laying both bots on said table, "Alright, let's see just what we can find on these things".

"When these humanoid droids appeared at the mansion, the ones that tried to abduct us didn't put up much of a fight, and we can safely assume they were programmed to focus on abducting only us Gems, since they completely ignored Connie and Greg", said Pearl as Hiro pulled out some advanced looking screwdriver while Pearl helped with grabbing a futuristic portable microscope lying close-by, where Hiro uses the screwdriver with built-in laser to open up the majority of the bot's chest that wasn't trashed while Pearl uses the microscope to better examine its inner workings.

"Notice anything else when you fought these things?", asked GoGo, chewing on her gum.

"The bots that Fred fought off outside before we arrived were acting far more aggressive than the one we faced inside the mansion. They wielded lethal weaponry mainly made up of energy swords and gattlin' laser hands", said Garnet.

"Weird thing is, when I found a bunch of those bots outside my house, they didn't really do anything at all, no shooting or stabbing", said FredZilla as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you attack them first?", asked Pearl as she turned to FredZilla for a moment and arched her eyebrow.

"No! Maybe, yes. Superhero law says, for better or worse, always strike first", said FredZilla as Pearl arched her eyebrow a little more and then turns back to the dead bot.

"Hey, I do the same thing too!", shouted Amethyst, followed by a slight groan of annoyance by Pearl.

"That explains a lot, I don't seem to recognize most of these parts, but I think I've seen this sensor before. This is used to trigger some sort of aggressive programming in these droids unless provoked", said Pearl as she used the microscope to zoom in on a square-shaped piece with a non-glowing red light in the center and Hiro uses the laser-screwdriver to carefully remove it from the bot without damage.

"Makes sense, have these bots focus on nothing but their job unless something attacks them, forcing them to switch to their offensive programming to take out whatever's attacking them, namely Fred here", said Hiro as he turned to FredZilla and arched his eyebrow as well, in which FredZilla's response was shrugging his shoulders again, then Hiro pulls down an advanced X-ray machine closer over the dead bot and activates the device as it performs a full scan. A minute later, and the tables own little monitor projects the entirety of the bot's inner working, not just the torso.

"This bot was very well designed by the looks of it. Like I said, I don't recognize most of these parts but a few. Modified actuators almost similar to those of Baymax are built into the arms, enabling these droids to lift over a thousand pounds actually. The circuits and wiring are all immensely water-proofed, should even the slightest amount of water ended up inside and could cause significant damage to the droids' most sensitive wiring", explained Pearl, then Hiro joins in on this geek talk as well.

"This shows the bot's optic sensors are equipped with powerful X-ray capabilities, letting it see any target through any material, even lead. And special night-vision features that could let it see anything from up to 200 feet in the dark. Even some kind of sensor that's almost similar to the one found in the chest", explained Hiro, "but since this one's hooked up the optic sensors, I would guess these bots were all fitted with these special sensors that allow them to track down a Gem's life signature".

"That explains how these things knew where to find us in the mansion, that place is like a maze", said Steven.

"Thanks, my parents wanted to make our house like a fun house maze in case I get bored", said FredZilla.

"There's one other thing that's bugging me: Wulfenite. That guy seemed like he wanted to capture us himself, but he stood back and had his own bots try to tear us apart", said Lapis.

"Obviously, he wanted to see what we were capable of, no doubt saw how we faired against the battalion that Fred was fighting, and it seems we didn't disappoint him. He knew just how to deal with us, to immobilize us for an easy capture, and when we made a move he didn't expect, he improvised in no time", said Garnet.

"And he totally got what was coming to him when Baymax showed up and gave him a pounding! Man, wish I could've seen it", said Amethyst.

"Fortunately, my scanner was able to record my duel with patient designation: Wulfenite", said Baymax as he projected the fight, from his point of view, with Wulfenite. Amethyst and FredZilla ran up to Baymax to savor this footage of Wulfenite's beating.

"Whoa, that's a class five Palm Hill Strike, and a classic right jab", said FredZilla.

"Ha ha, dude totally took a rocket fist to the gut!", shouted Amethyst.

"Wait, you scanned the guy?", asked Greg.

"I am programmed to assess anyone's healthcare needs. I am simply saving my scan analysis of patient Wulfenite for his next check-up", said Baymax before he ends the footage and the holo-screen disappears.

"I don't see why Wulfenite wanted us captured, we don't even know him. What could he possibly want with us?", asked Pearl as she tapped her chin with her finger, then she and the others turn their gaze toward the dead spy-bot.

"Maybe THOSE answers, are on this spy-bot's hard-drive. Let's take a look", said Hiro as he uses the X-ray device to figure out where on this little bot can they find something that resembled a USB port, once he finally finds it, Hiro uses the laser to cut away a big enough piece of the outer shell to get at the port, where he pulls out a USB cord from the side of the table, plugs in, and tries to project the bot's footage on the tables monitor, only to find the footage blocked, which can only mean one thing.

"*sighs* Figures it wouldn't be that easy. The bot's hard drive is encrypted should anyone manage to get their hands on this bot and do the exact same thing we're doing", said Hiro in slight frustration.

"Can't you hack it?", asked Connie.

"I could, even though this is some serious alien tech we got here, but from the looks of it, this thing's got some really tough firewalls, it could take all night for me get through, or even find another way around", said Hiro before Pearl steps up to him.

"What if you didn't have to do this on your own? This is Gem technology after all, it shouldn't be hard for me to help", said Pearl as Hiro nods in agreement, reveals a hidden control panel/keyboard and right away, the two geeks get to work. For Pearl and Hiro, this was really tiring, putting their combined intelligence together as they furiously decrypt as much of the data as they can to show the bot's footage, all while trying not to let the firewalls slow them down. Almost everyone else were feeling tense as those two typed away. It seemed like this would never end, until those two made a breakthrough.

"YES!", shouted Pearl and Hiro in unison as those two lovable geeks doubled high-fived each other and the others felt relieved.

"Now let's see what you've been watching, little guy", said Hiro as he pulls up the spy-footage once again, and although it appears a little fuzzy, they got the full picture. The first few minutes of the footage show the Gems, Connie and Greg back at the Gem Temple in Beach City, as they finish packing up the Universe van and head out.

"This was when we were just heading out for our trip your city, just about a week ago", said Pearl to Hiro with concern, "This would suggest this spy-bot was following us since we first left for our trip, it didn't find us just now".

"Guys, look", said Amethyst as she pointed to the monitor again, and the Gems were feeling slightly disturbed with what they were seeing: footage of them during the day before when they had just arrived in the city and all the stuff they were doing, from the park rides to their lunch time.

"That's some serious stalking fever there", said Wasabi, "I don't know if I should feel creeped out, or interested".

"Definitely creeped out", said Honey Lemon.

"You'd be creeped out too if you had an alien spy-bot follow you wherever you go and watches almost everything you do", said GoGo, then Hiro fasts forwards the footage a little more, then they end up seeing the aftermath of the fight in the backyard, but a minute later, Garnet shows up and dishes out a punch, then the screen goes all fuzzy.

"And THAT would be the last bit of footage the bot recorded before getting smashed", said Hiro.

"I don't like being followed", said Garnet as she cracks her knuckles.

"No one likes being followed, Garnet", said GoGo, "Is there anything from earlier, like BEFORE that thing started following you guys here?"

"No, there's nothing, it seems this bot was sent straight from space and remained inactive until moments before we finished packing the van", said Pearl as she sorted through the footage a little more extensively but then turns her gaze back on the spy-bot, "*grunts* I just wish we could remember where exactly have we seen these bots! I know we've seen them somewhere!"

"WAIT! I remember now! We saw a bunch of these things at the Galaxy Warp! A while before Lapis came back, and they all belonged to Peridot!", shouted Steven as that one thing was all it took to get Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis feeling a little scared while Lion simply growled at the sound of that name.

"Man, not her", said Amethyst in fear yet annoyance.

"What's the big deal? Who's Peridot?", asked GoGo.

"Another Gem, from what we know about her, she's a remarkable Gem technician, she's the creator of an army of Flask Robonoids, warp pad repair robots with similar designs like this spy-bot here, but all seem to show some signs of life", said Pearl with some concern.

"Wow", said FredZilla in awe.

"She's also very cold and calculating, we saw this when a damaged Flask Robonoid desperately wanted repairs, but instead, Peridot slowly crushed it beneath her foot, indicating she doesn't tolerate that sort of behavior from her creations", said Garnet with a slightly more stern tone than usual.

"Bummer", said FredZilla in disappointment.

"So what do Peridot and Wulfenite want with you guys anyway?", asked Wasabi.

"We don't know, it seems more of mystery as to why those two would ever work together", said Pearl.

"Well, back at the mansion, when Baymax came in and helped save us, Wulfenite shouted something about the Diamond Authority", said Steven.

"Who are they, high-class Gems?", asked Honey Lemon.

"Exactly, the highest ranked Gems back on our home-world, led by the greatest Gem known as Diamond", said Pearl.

"Doesn't really explain why they wanted you all captured", said Wasabi.

"Obviously, they wanted to bring us back to the home-world, not only to punish us for stopping their previous invasion of Earth years ago, but most likely, to prepare for another invasion", said Garnet.

"Yeah, those guys REALLY know how to hold a grudge", said Amethyst.

"But why would your fellow Gems invade Earth?", asked Baymax.

"It's a long story, Baymax, one we don't have time to tell right now", said Pearl.

"Hold up, Peridot sent this spy-bot to keep an eye on you guys, so they'll know when to send in their little capture force of these "Flask Android Soldiers". Speaking of which, would accompany Wulfenite to bring you in. Once you guys were out of the way, then they'd send in their invasion force", said Hiro.

"How come they didn't send their robots to snatch us?", asked FredZilla.

"Because THEY know the Crystal Gems are the only ones who would stand a chance against another invasion, but they probably didn't consider us a REAL threat, just because we're earthlings. But they know now no doubt, after seeing through the spy-bot how two of us could help them take on a whole battalion of their toughest robots AND a high-ranking Gem, that we're too dangerous for them to ignore, but since they were trying to catch them so they could punish them for what they did years ago, I'm pretty sure they'll just have us killed on the spot", said Hiro grimly, followed by brief silence by everyone else.

"Sorry I asked, huge mistake", said FredZilla.

"Ya think?", asked GoGo, a little annoyed.

"The only real question that remains is: how did they send those robots and Wulfenite here in the first place? We severed the warp connection between Earth and the home-world by destroying the entire Galaxy Warp", said Pearl, then turning to Hiro, "it's the main hub that includes warp pads linked to various Gem-controlled planets, including the home-world"

"Wait, it sounds like that kinda place is really huge, how did you destroy the place?", asked Wasabi.

"We blew it up with a shooting star", said Amethyst jokingly, until GoGo stepped in to get a real answer.

"No seriously, HOW did you guys destroy the Galaxy Warp?", asked GoGo.

"Amethyst is correct, we worked to utilize a powerful Gem artifact, known as the Shooting Star, to wipe out the Galaxy Warp in its entirety", said Garnet, "hoping that would slow them for a long time, but not enough as it seems".

"That still doesn't explain how they got here so quickly, the Galaxy Warp was destroyed, there's no way they'd show up so fast. Unless, maybe *gasps*….oh no", said Pearl, covering her moth with both hands, in complete fear, and just when someone was gonna ask her what she'd thought of, a very loud alarm went off.

"What is that?!", yelled Connie.

"It is the Danger Notification System, which has activated, indicating a dire situation is unfolding in San Fransokyo", said Baymax, followed by a confused look on Connie AND Steven's face until Hiro cleared things up.

"It's the alarm, it goes off, there's gotta be something happening in the city!", shouted Hiro as he ran off back into the main hub with the others in tow. Hiro then switches on the hub's prime monitor to figure out which alarm is sounding off.

"It appears the Danger Notification System has alerted us to an ominous event taking place in quadrant 7, section A9", said Baymax.

"Where's that?", asked Greg.

"It's in town square, the heart of Downtown San Fransokyo, let me pull up the live security footage, see what's going on over there", answered Hiro as he punched a few keys and the screen showing Town Square pops up, but a nearby explosion happens, followed by the screen going dark.

"Hiro, what just happened?", asked GoGo.

"That explosion took out our camera, we're blind", said Hiro in frustration.

"None of appear to be exhibiting signs of blindness", said Baymax.

"It's just an expression, buddy. Hang on, let's see if there are any new crews on the scene, maybe we can see what's happening through a live news broadcast instead", said Hiro as he searched and, luck would have it, he found one news crew that was broadcasting.

"Nice one, egg-head", said Amethyst jokingly, followed by a fist bump exchanged between her and Hiro. Then Hiro expands the screen as both groups get a better view of what's going on, and a moment later the first thing they see is a guy with a blonde mustache in a slightly torn up black suit with a microphone and a slightly crazed look in his eye.

"This is Conan "Handsome" Jones of Channel 9 news, reporting live from Downtown San Fransokyo! We're in the town square area, where it's absolute madness as an army of some kind of human sized robots, all of which seem to be made of marble or something, have appeared out of nowhere and started opening fire on random vehicles, stands and buildings, leaving a majority of Town Square in ruins!", yelled Jones as he runs for cover behind a wrecked car with the camera following, the camera then turns to the right, getting a better view of the chaos. As Jones described, most of Town Square is in shambles, as the police force is seen giving everything they've got to fight off Flask Android Soldiers, the very same bots that the Gems fought earlier. A few downed bots pales in comparison to about a dozen police officers lying on the ground all beaten up. The camera then points to Jones again for a moment, "So far, there have been no civilian casualties, as the police had cleared out Town Square not long after the robots started firing, but there are definitely heavy casualties among these brave officers, who are nonetheless determined to hold down the fort until our city's greatest protectors, Big Hero 6, arrive to put an end to this horrific nightmare! Man, I'm sweating bullets here!"

"Well, least it didn't get any worse", said Amethyst, followed by a much bigger explosion from the monitor.

"Oh no, it's totally getting worse!", shouted Jones, followed by a majority of the two groups staring at Amethyst in anger for a moment, which left the wild-child very embarrassed.

"AND you jinxed us, great job", said GoGo, then everyone turns their attention back to the monitor to see what else is going on.

"I'm now seeing, what appears to be, a squad of bulky ten feet tall marble robots arriving on the scene, looking to cause much more devastation, no doubt! And there's something human sized hiding from behind their massive legs, the figure steps out and walks a few feet forward, and it appears to be, a pink-skinned teenage girl?!", shouted Jones as the camera focuses on the four massive hulking Flask troopers, each looking as if one's enough to take out the whole city. The camera then turns to the teenage girl, who's pink-skinned, looks to be as if she were Pearl's height, a yellow one-piece outfit where the lower half are shorts and the upper half, when she's turned around, reveals the two straps are made in an X-shape, with a majority of her upper back exposed minus a couple of thin dark pink straps. Wears a utility belt with a yellow buckle and two dark pink pouches on each side, wears arm-gloves that end half-way above the elbow like Garnet's, but yellow, and yellow and partly dark pink gloves exposing most of her palms and her fingers minus the pinky. Yellow socks that end just below the knees, with boots matching the color of her gloves. A haircut where the front covers half of the forehead with short hair, and with a little triangle opening in the middle and a dark pink hairband, where looking from behind, the hair reaches at the neck and goes into a curve shape revealing a light pink pony tail. A small yellow diamond shaped tattoo on her chest just below her throat, one on her right cheek, and a dark pink patch that holds the two yellow straps of her outfit in place, and a pink square shaped gem on the back of her neck.

"Who is that?", asked Pearl to herself out loud.

"You don't recognize this Gem?", asked Hiro.

"Not at all", answered Lapis.

"Then she's gotta be a member of the Diamond Authority, too", said Hiro as the broadcast continued.

"This child clearly seems to be the leader of these diabolical monstrosities, seeing as how they aren't laying a single finger on her. Five officers slowly approach the girl, no doubt attempting to bring her into custody, but wait, what's this? The young lady, seen with a smirk on her face, seems to be reaching for the back of her neck for a small pink crystal, and, oh goodness gracious, it appears that out of nowhere, she's pulled out a stun baton that matches her outfit. One of the officers attempt to pounce her, only for the kid to calmly extend her arm, and allows the officer to blindly run into the stun baton! He appears to be in a world of hurt as the stun baton is no doubt unleashing a wave of painful electricity on the officer, followed by the officer falling to the ground unconscious! One down, four more to go as the kid is still outnumbered! But wait, rather than take her time and let them come to her, she sprints right at them and gives the officers a first class ticket to Pain-Ville!", yelled Jones as the Gem dashes toward one officer, leaps over him and shocks him with the stun baton, followed by kicking another officer from right under his feet, making him hit the ground. The other two officers work together to bring the girl down by charging at her at once, big mistake. The kid tosses her stun baton in the air, runs toward the two officers herself, dodges their reach, gets past them, turns around and quickly knocks their heads together, then catches her stun baton just as the two officers fall to the ground knocked out.

"She's clearly just as skilled as Wulfenite, but not as vicious as he was", said Pearl.

"Lucky us, then", said Lapis.

"Can I get a stun baton?", asked FredZilla, obviously geeked ouy by what the Gem just did with that stun baton she's got.

"That monster suit's enough for you Fred, I'm sure you'll be fine", said GoGo.

"Darn", said FredZilla in slight disappointment, "*whispers* Note to self: Get a stun baton".

"It's unbelievable, folks! A strange yet impressive looking teenage girl, just took down five highly trained police officers all on her own without even trying! And to make matters worse: the onslaught by her mighty marble robot army appears to know no bounds as they continue to leave a trail of pure mayhem all over this place! On behalf of the rest of San Fransokyo, I only hope Big Hero 6 will make it in time to save our beloved city from total destruction!", yelled Jones before the Gem took notice of him and the camera guy as she points her stun baton at them, and fires a powerful blast of electricity at them, knocking away the wrecked car they were hiding behind, scaring Jones and the camera guy enough to make them run off, with the camera guy dropping the camera, and as the camera films those two running away, the Gem walks over to the camera, picks it up and has it filming her. She still keeps that smirk on her face as she sends a message.

"Hey Crystal Gems! The name's Ametrine. I know you're here, and I know you're with those Big Hero 6 guys. I heard Wulfenite had a tough time with you guys, figures you should never send a hot-headed boy like him to do a real tough-girl's job. You can show up with your super-duper backup, doesn't really bug me, but I just want you guys to understand something: you're totally gonna get creamed, and I'll be bringing you to the rest of the Diamond Authority all nice and wrapped up with a bow on top. Get here soon, and don't keep me waiting", said the Gem known as Ametrine as she waves goodbye and tosses the camera to her right, and it catches a quick glimpse of a Flask Android Soldier before it fires a laser and the screen goes all fuzzy.

"Ha, did you guys see the look on that reporter guy's face when that car just blew away?", asked Amethyst.

"No time for jokes, we need to get over there and stop Ametrine, fast!", shouted Hiro, who then turns to Greg and Connie, "You two are gonna have to stay here".

"What? No way, we wanna help!", shouted Connie.

"You'll help by staying put", said Hiro as he donned his helmet, then Steven walks over beside him and faces Connie and his dad.

"Guys, trust me, it's for the best", said Steven, and then a moment of silence resulted in both Greg and Connie giving Steven a brief hug.

"Watch your back out there, kiddo", said Greg.

"Go kick some butt", said Connie jokingly, then Steven and the others rush to the elevator head back toward the surface, leaving Greg and Connie in the base. Once the two teams make it outside the Tadashi Hamada building, they can already see some of the smoke coming from downtown.

"Alright, we'll need to find some mode of transportation to get ourselves to Town Square fast", said Pearl before turning to the Universe van, "Something OTHER than the van".

"Well, I got my water wings", said Lapis as she used her gem to activate her ever-so gracious water wings.

"Awesome", said FredZilla.

"I can ride over there on Lion!", shouted Steven as he hopped onto his ever loyal yet powerful feline companion, who responded with a roar.

"I will allow Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl to accompany me on my flight", said Baymax as he allowed for those three Gems to climb onto his back before he unfolds his wings and starts up his feet thrusters.

"Wait, what about you guys?", asked Amethyst as it seemed the remaining majority of Big Hero 6 seem to be without a ride.

"Don't worry, we'll manage", said Hiro as he pulled out a microbot, activated it and had it replicate itself into enough for him to uses as a mini wave and starts "surfing" his way to Town Square, followed by GoGo going for her magne-disc roller blades and takes off crazy fast, Honey Lemon uses her Chem-Purse to pop out a few chem-balls, tosses one in front of her, which gets all bouncy, jumps on and is sent way up in the air, and throws another ball at the ground, creating another big bouncy colorful lump and launches off of that one, and repeats the process. FredZilla simply utilizes his monster suit's super jump capabilities and starts jumping in that direction, but even higher than he should, and shatters the ground every time he lands. Wasabi activates his laser blades, and points them both at the ground as they unleash dual powerful streams of electric plasma with enough force to launch him into the air and acts as a form of flight for him. The others then follow suit with Steven heading for Town Square while riding Lion, Lapis takes flight with the aid of her water wings, but in a very fast manner, while Baymax joins in as he switches to full thrust and flies over there with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl riding on his back. By the time the two groups are no longer in sight, Greg and Connie rush outside the building and briefly notice the heroes were about half way there.

"I don't care HOW dangerous it is over there, that's MY SON!", shouted Greg.

"We'll find some way to help, I know we can! Let's go", said Connie as she and Greg rushed for the van and were on their way, but as Pearl suspected, even at its fastest, the van isn't making the same amount of distance the heroes did.

"*groans* The one time I rely on my sweet van the most, she doesn't make enough effort", said Greg, but was nonetheless determined to get himself and Connie over to Town Square and help the heroes. The scene then shifts over to Town Square, now an even bigger wreck, and that's when the Crystal Gems and Big Hero 6 already approach the "war zone", then land on a skyscraper rooftop and quickly took notice of the destruction that's been made.

"Whoa, far out", said Amethyst, in which earned her a quick glance of anger from Pearl and Garnet.

"Alright guys, you know the old saying: divide and conquer. Take out these bots as best and as fast as you can before Ametrine sends them around the rest of the city", said Hiro.

"And what about Ametrine?", asked Lapis.

"Try to take care of her if you can. Besides, one Gem can wait, an army of powerful droids, different story", said Hiro as the Gems readied their weapons, along with Big Hero 6 with their gear.

"Let's do it", said Garnet firmly as she leaps off the rooftop and plummets down to the street, and uses on of her gauntlets to pull off a devastating ground pound, knocking away a few droids while causing some others to lose their balance for a moment. And so the others follow Garnet's lead as Steven lands on the street with Lion as the pink beast rushes by, claws at a few bots and blows some more into a building with a mighty sonic roar, while Steven jumps off and pulls his sword from Lion's head before he brings up his shield to defend against a flurry of lasers from a squad of bots, then charges right into them and shield bashes two of them before he slices the head off the other two, followed by slicing the two bashed bots in half, then another group of bots come up from behind Steven and were about to open fire until Hiro showed up, flip-kicked one of the bots, then takes them all out at once by using his microbots and has them shift into dual pressing plates and flattened the bots like pancakes. Pearl joins up with Wasabi as they're back to back against three squadrons of droids, first, they seem to be in complete sync as they dodge various attacks from the droids and slice up multiple droids, then when the remaining droids switch to laser hands and start firing at Pearl and Wasabi, those two return the favor with a barrage of projectile shots from Pearl's spear and Wasabi's laser blades, leaving those last bots as nothing but a pile of shot-up scrap.

"Nice form", complimented Pearl.

"Back at ya", said Wasabi as those two exchanged a fist bump. Amethyst pairs up with FredZilla as those two confront a couple squads of bots. Amethyst gets her whip around a few bots, swings them around then up into the air as FredZilla fires a concentrated blast of fire-breath at those bots with enough force to blow them up. FredZilla leaps over and takes out a few more bots before leaping out of the way in time for Amethyst to pull out a second whip, uses both to restrain one of the remaining bots and blow them all sky high using her flame whip technique. Garnet's just going all out as she constantly moves throughout the battlefield and punches, kicks, and trashes every bot she sees, while GoGo zooms by and backs her up with using her forearm magne-discs to cut up at least half a dozen bots before she turns fast and launches the discs at blazing speeds, fast enough to split some more bots in half. Honey Lemon spins kicks a few bots, then leaps back to toss a few chem-balls that freeze a squad of bots in their place before she tosses a fourth ball that blows them sky high, then freezes some more bots, but before she could dispense another exploding chem-ball, Lion shows up and blows those frozen bots away with a heavy sonic roar.

"Good kitty", said Honey Lemon in an adorable manner as she rubbed Lion by the chin.

"RAAWWRR", roared Lion in response before Honey Lemon hops on his back, and those two speed through the battlefield, Honey Lemon riding Lion as she tosses freezing chem-balls at bots left and right, while Lion finishes them off either clawing them apart or dishing out a sonic roar or two. Baymax flies over to a couple squads of bots, in which unleash a barrage of lasers at the red and purple guardian, only for them to bounce off his armor without leaving a scratch. The bots actually seemed stunned for a moment while Baymax just hovers there, doing nothing, until this happens.

"I believe, a hand-out is required to manage this situation", said Baymax as he launches his rocket fists in opposite directions and they fly past each other crisscross taking out the two bot squads, until there's nothing left but a bunch of bashed up parts before the rocket fists fly back to Baymax.

"Hand-out successful", said Baymax as he lands to inspect the wrecked bots, but then out of nowhere, one of the four house-sized hulking Flask Bruisers swats Baymax into a hot dog stand a few feet behind him. Baymax sits right up among the wreckage of the former hot dog stand just before he stares upward facing the faceless Flask Bruiser, Baymax can be fortunate his new armor is purely indestructible along with the fact he can't feel pain, but sadly, that won't stop that hulking bot from trying to ruthlessly crack that metal shell and go after the nut inside.

"A violent action like that indicates you are, distressed or cranky", said Baymax before the bruiser instantly starts beating on the red and purple guardian, one punch after the other, mindlessly determined to break through that armor. Lapis, still in flight mode with her water wings, quickly takes notice of the trouble Baymax is in, and makes her way to pull off a rescue. Lapis flies over to Baymax with great speed, all while using her double bladed bow to slice and slash a few bots and fire some arrows at a bunch of others along the way. Once in range, Lapis fires an exploding arrow at the bruiser's right arm just as it was about to throw another punch, and it's blown clean off. Baymax detects this is an opening, so he gets up quickly, grabs the bruiser's left arm, flips over and slams it into the ground in front of him, then finishes it by pulling its head clean off.

"Thank you for your assistance, Lapis", said Baymax.

"Anytime, big guy", said Lapis as Baymax drops the bruiser's head and they exchange Baymax's trademark fist-bump. Then those two are faced with the other three Flask Bruisers, so they nod in agreement to take them together. Meanwhile, Steven had just finished off another bot, when Ametrine deals out a flying kick out of nowhere, sending Steven to the other side of the street.

"So, you're Rose Quartz's kid, right? I recognize that sword and shield of hers a mile away", said Ametrine as she just stands there while Steven gets back on his feet.

"That's me alright, I'm a lot like my mom, everyone says", said Steven.

"From what I could tell, that's in more ways than one", said Ametrine, but as much as Steven would want to socialize with Ametrine, he was quickly reminded of the mayhem going on around him.

"Listen, you have to call these things off, please. People are gonna get hurt if you don't stop", said Steven firmly, but Ametrine wasn't budging.

"Well then, it's a good thing no one's hurt, except for a bunch of those cops who are really gonna feel those beatings I gave them in the morning, "Guess I outta be glad you guys trashed the only spy-bot we sent, otherwise I'd have to put up with doing every single thing the rest of the Diamond Authority would want me to do".

"But it doesn't have to be this way", said Steven.

"Sorry squirt, I actually don't like it either, actually a few other members of the D.A. side with me, but this is what we've been doing for centuries", said Ametrine.

"If you knew my mom too, then you know I can't let this happen", said Steven as he tightened the grip on his sword and readied his shield.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you", said Ametrine as she pulls a second stun baton from her gem, and she and Steven exchange a quick glare at each other before they charge for each other. Ametrine makes her move first as she swings both stun batons at Steven, who intercepts by bringing up his shield. Steven can feel a little bit of the powerful surge of electricity through the shield, meaning while Ametrine really doesn't feel proud of this, she's not holding anything back. Steven then swings his sword at Ametrine, but the nimble Gem blocks the attack with the stun batons, then pushes Steven back and spin kicks him to the right. Steven gets back up, and throws his shield against the side of a building which, in turn, bounces off and flies straight for Ametrine, only for her to use one of her batons to send it flying back to Steven, who catches it just before he tries to elbow Ametrine, but she blocks that and flip kicks Steven a couple feet back. Steven gets up again, and he and Ametrine continue to trade attacks, sword and shield clashing with stun batons, but Ametrine lands plenty of kicks on Steven. Steven gets up again, very out of breath, while Ametrine stands there with a smirk on her face. Steven's been putting up a good fight, but as skilled as he is, Ametrine's too nimble for his to find a good opening. Ametrine then holds her stun batons up high, as they exchange an even more powerful surge of electricity, and then she fires an incredible blast of electricity at Steven, who activates his protective bubble in response, it holds up well, but the blast was powerful enough to send Steven flying a block away. Ametrine figures Steven will be back for a round two, so she just walks over to a still intact car, hops on top, and sits on the hood cross-legged and resting her chin in her hands as she watches the other Crystal Gems and Big Hero 6 fend off the rest of her army.

"This, is totally the most fun I've had in a millennia", said Ametrine to herself. Meanwhile, a block away, Steven, who was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground hard, gets up slightly dazed and deactivates his bubble, and that's when he notices the Universe van pull up behind him, with his dad and Connie running up to him.

"Steven! Geez, are you okay son?!", yelled Greg as he hugged him and checked him for any serious injuries besides a few bruises, "We were just pulling up, then we spot you in your bubble, flying right at us!"

"Steven! I'm glad you're alright!", yelled Connie as she hugged Steven as well.

"I'm fine, thanks you two", said Steven before something came back to him, "But what are you guys doing here?! It's way too dangerous for you!"

"Well we couldn't stay and do nothing, we had to come", said Connie.

"She's right kiddo, so what can we do?", asked Greg, and Steven knew it would be pointless to tell them to leave, so he just gives them a quick low-down.

"I don't know, I tried to fight Ametrine, but she's way to fast and nimble for me. If I could just find some way to be nimble like her", said Steven, until he looked at Connie for a moment, and then it hit him.

_That's it! That's it! I know how to beat Ametrine!_

"Connie, we have to fuse again!", shouted Steven, and that caught Greg and Connie by surprise, mostly Greg since he's never seen their fusion.

"Is there something I don't know?", asked Greg.

"But Steven, that's crazy. We haven't done that since that night a long time ago, when Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl first started teaching you, and not to mention the whole fusion thing was an accident", said Connie.

"Seriously, can someone let me in on the loop?", asked Greg, even more confused about what's going on.

"We have to, if we fuse, we'll be a match for Ametrine! Come on Connie, you said you wanted to help, this is your chance", said Steven, followed by a moment before Connie nods in agreement.

"Dad, give us some room please", said Steven firmly, and simply wanting to trust him, Greg listens to his son and takes a few steps back.

"You ready?", asked Steven.

"No, but it'll be like it was yesterday", said Connie before she and Steven take off their sandals and toss them aside, and Steven leaves his sword and shield there as well, then Steven pulls out his smartphone, starts up the same song he played on that night and laid it on the hood of the van, and walks back over to Connie. They grab hands as the two barefooted besties manage to mimic the exact same dance they did on that night, all while being able to enjoy every bit of it. And as their dance concludes with Connie catching Steven from falling, Steven's gem glows extremely bright, and for Greg, it was like looking at the sun. By the time the glow fades away, Greg was able to see again, and was blown away by what he was seeing, and this marked the return of the unique gender-mixed fusion known as Stevonnie. Still creeped out, Greg walks over to the fusion.

"Son? Connie? Are you two still there?", asked Greg nervously.

"It's cool, Mr. Universe, just call me Stevonnie", said the fusion. They remarkably look almost the same as the first and last time they showed up. They had the height of Garnet, had the same jean-shorts, also barefooted, hence why Steven and Connie remembered to ditch their sandals before fusing, had Steven's new pink sleeved and white shirt, but the pink long sleeves end half way at the forearm, and Connie's green shirt is now a green tank-top.

"Okay, Stevonnie? You sure you got this?", asked Greg, followed by Stevonnie walking over to pick up the sword and shield.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. Be right back!", shouted Stevonnie as they, with the weapons in hand, left Greg standing where he was, still in awe, and rushes toward the battlefield.

"Mind. Blown. We did a good job with this one, Rose. We sure did", said Greg to himself, no longer confused, now proud. Stevonnie reaches the battlefield at last, and sees the fight was nearly over. There aren't as many Flask bots now as there were before the two teams ever reached Town Square. Stevonnie then looks to their right and sees Ametrine, who hadn't left her spot on that car, enjoying every last bit of the show. Ametrine senses a presence, and looks to her left, and was a tad bit surprised to see someone besides Steven, and as she hops off her spot and summons her stun batons again, and with that smirk on her face still there, it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"Well, a fusion, haven't seen one of those in a while. I'm guessing Steven, being that he's a hybrid of human and Gem, fused with his little friend with the short black hair we saw through the spy-bot. Fight nimbleness WITH nimbleness, smart squirts. But we'll see how this goes, buddy", said Ametrine.

"Oh we'll see alright. And it's Stevonnie, I'm NOT your buddy", said Stevonnie as the fusion and the Gem both got into battle stances, and dash toward each other. Stevonnie clashes their sword with Ametrine's stun batons, then Stevonnie quickly shoves Ametrine to their left, and pulls off a spinning left shield swing right into Ametrine's face. The Gem was a bit stunned for a minute, seeing that had she still fought Steven alone, she would have no problem. But since Steven and Connie are fused, it seems Ametrine had lost her edge.

"Not bad, you managed to lay a hit on me! But watch yourself, Stevonnie, I'm just getting started!", shouted Ametrine not in anger, but in confidence.

"Same here!", shouted Stevonnie, and those two dash for each over again, Stevonnie and Ametrine trade various attacks but Stevonnie's been able to land some blows on Ametrine as well. But the fight slightly took a turn for the worse as Stevonnie made one little slip-up, and Ametrine was able to mop the floor with them, dealing multiple electric blows to them with the stun batons, and landing even more devastating kicks than what she dished out to Steven. Stevonnie looks to be at their wit's end, as they lied on the ground exhausted, littered in bruises and small scorch marks from the end of the stun batons, and with their weapons lying a few feet next to them, out of their reach. Ametrine stands over Stevonnie, eager to gloat.

"Guess I didn't lose my edge after all", said Ametrine mockingly, but Stevonnie was able to fight the pain enough to trip Ametrine, toss her high into the air and leap after her, and deals out a powerful kick, sending Ametrine straight back to the ground. When Stevonnie returns to the ground, she walks over to Ametrine, struggling to sit up straight in the little crater she made when she hit the ground.

"Guess you took a beating after all", said Stevonnie mockingly, "So I gotta know, how did you and Wulfenite get here so fast?"

"That's for ME to know, and YOU to find out", said Ametrine with her usual smirk, before she quickly re-summons her stun batons, and use them to activate a strong flash of light, keeping Stevonnie from opening their eyes. Then Ametrine knees Stevonnie in the gut and flip kicks them across the street. By the time Stevonnie's sight had recovered and had gotten up from that surprise attack, Ametrine was nowhere to be found. By coincidence, the others had finished off the last of Ametrine's army, and had gathered up to rejoin Stevonnie, and Greg came over there as well.

"Glad to see you pulled through", said Greg.

"Dude! It's one of those fusions Gems can do! I read about one of them on Keep Beach City Weird too!", shouted FredZilla, but that bit made Pearl upset.

"*groans* Can't Ronaldo just stop blogging about our missions?!", shouted Pearl.

"Hey, which fusion did he write about?", asked Amethyst eagerly.

"That huge one with the flail!", shouted FredZilla.

"That would be Sugilite", said Garnet.

"YEA-YUH! That's me and Garnet fused! Boom!", shouted Amethyst.

"So I'm guessing This is Steven's fusion, but with who?", asked GoGo.

"It's Steven and Connie, but like this, you can call me Stevonnie", said Stevonnie as they adjusted their hair as if it was messy.

"Greetings, Stevonnie", said Baymax.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to see Steven fused with a human. Then again, I'm sure that's a thing because he's half Gem, half human", said Hiro.

"I'm more surprised Stevonnie is formed after all this time. I didn't think the situation called for it", said Lapis.

"This was the only way to beat Ametrine. Steven tried to take her down by himself, but it didn't go so well", said Stevonnie.

"I see, use her attributes in your favor, great strategy", said Pearl, very impressed someone besides her thought of something that strategic.

"Look like you really took a beating from Ametrine, but you no doubt did the same to her", said Wasabi.

"So, where's Ametrine", asked Honey Lemon, while Lion walks over to Stevonnie and rubs his head against them while they pet him.

"It worked like Steven hoped it would, I had a tough time, but I won. Downside, she gave me the slip, and I didn't see where she went", said Stevonnie before Hiro noticed something strange.

"I think I have an idea for that. Look over there", said Hiro as he pointed to something in the distance, and noticed faint footprints.

"Footprints?", asked Amethyst.

"Yep, she must've stepped in some of that blue liquid that serves as some form of oil for the robots", said Hiro.

"So what, we follow them or something? Please", said Amethyst.

"I'm with Amethyst on this one. That trail's really faint, looks like they only go about as far as a city block. There's no way we'd be able to follow where else Ametrine ran off to", said Lapis.

"I believe I can be of some assistance. My scanner has been outfitted to detect the chemical residue left by any form of matter", said Baymax.

"Ya lost me, big guy", said Amethyst.

"Baymax can use his scanner to follow the faint trail left by that blue liquid where we can't even see it with our own eyes. This way we'll track down Ametrine", said Hiro.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go" said Stevonnie as they split back into Steven and Connie. Luckily, it was Stevonnie who received damage in battle, not Steven and Connie, as those two were intact.

"I'm glad we fused again", said Steven with a smile.

"Yeah, I loved every second of it", said Connie with a smile as well. Then Steven went to retrieve his weapons and discard them for now, and he and Connie went back to the van to retrieve their sandals, then hopped in the van along with the other Gems and most of Big Hero 6 while Greg jumps in the driver seat. Baymax guides the van as he scans the footprints, then locks onto the faint chemical trail that normally can't be seen be human or Gem eyes. They spend about an hour or two following Baymax, who was following the invisible trail to their target. By the time Baymax had reached the end of the trail, they were all on the very edge of the city, where they stumble upon a giant stone all covered in moss.

"Seriously?! We spent all this time following some weird trail, and all we get is a rock?!", demanded Amethyst as she and everyone else exited the van, and Hiro and Pearl inspect it a little closer.

"Baymax, you sure the trail ends here? There doesn't look like there's nothing here", said Hiro.

"Ya think?", asked Amethyst.

"Correct. My scans led us to this location, where the faint chemical trail appears to go no further", said Baymax.

"Well, terrible idea here, but, maybe there's some hidden cave entrance", said Greg, which drew a few confused looks at him.

"Yeah, I don't think so", said Amethyst.

"Same here, actually", said GoGo.

"Geez, I said it was terrible", said Greg disappointed, until Garnet helps reassure him in a way.

"Maybe not", said Garnet as she walks over to the stone herself, and studies it for a moment. That's when she summons her gauntlets and has Baymax help her push the stone to the side. That action reveals a rather large secret stairway, no doubt to some underground cavern.

"Are we really gonna walk down some hidden stairway, to something really risky?", asked Wasabi.

"Well, we didn't come all this way for nothing, let's go", said Hiro as he led the way while everyone else followed. The stairway seemed to go down forever, but after ten minutes of walking, they made it to a rather large room that lit up all green, and all empty except for one single thing at the far end, something that caught the Gems by surprise.

"A…warp pad?", asked Pearl nervously.

"Aw come on! We spent days driving to this city when we could've taken the easy way?!", demanded Amethyst.

"That's not the real problem, Amethyst. I'm surprised THIS was here the whole time. Who knows how long it's even been here?", asked Lapis.

"Don't know, but this explains how Wulfenite, Ametrine and those robots got here so quickly", said Hiro.

"But, that can only mean one thing", said Lapis nervously as she, Pearl, Steven, Lion, Amethyst and Garnet exchange a nervous glance at one another.

"Only one way to find out I guess", said Steven as he and everyone else stepped onto the warp pad, which was conveniently large enough to hold more than a dozen people, and the warp pad activates and they were gone in a flash. A moment later, they were all standing in a place the Gems were surprised to see again: The Galaxy Warp.

"No. No No NO. It can't be", said Pearl in a state of fear and denial as she and the others saw it with their own eyes. The Galaxy Warp looks to remain intact, as if the Shooting Star never decimated the place, "How is it STILL in one piece?! We sent the Shooting Star here safely, THIS WHOLE PLACE shouldn't still be here!"

"Peridot must've realized the Galaxy Warp was down for good, so she must've sent those massive Plug Robonoids to repair this place at a faster rate than what the usual Flask Robonoids would be able to accomplish", said Garnet, as she and the others step off the warp pad they arrived on and explored the Galaxy Warp, but then Pearl starts acting a little nuts.

"Then let's trash this place again! Come on! We can't let this place remain intact, they're coming back to finish what they started all those years ago!", shouted Pearl as she desperately tried to tug Baymax or Lion or Wasabi to various warp pads to try to have them start smashing.

"Pearl! Stop! Just chill out!", shouted Amethyst before Pearl ran up to her, grabbed her shoulders and started shaking.

"Chill out?! I can't chill out! How can I chill out when the psychopathic leaders of our home-world are trying to resume the terrible chaos they started years ago, and hunt us down, and make us watch as they wipe out every last living creature on this planet?!", yelled Pearl, who then hugs Amethyst tightly before breaking down in tears. This ate Steven up inside, from what was shared with him, it was practically a living nightmare for Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Rose, his mom, when the Diamond Authority tried to decimate Earth many years ago, and he hated seeing Pearl break down in sadness like this. This made everyone else feel upset as well, until Hiro stepped up to Pearl, still weeping while hugging Amethyst, who tried to comfort her by hugging back.

"Pearl, I'm sorry for what you guys went through back then, I really am. But, now's not the time to let fear get the best of us. I think there's only one thing we should do now: Go pay your home-world a visit", said Hiro, which made the atmosphere a little electric among the others.

"Are you crazy?!", yelled Amethyst, then Pearl, with tears still pouring down her face, shot an angry glare at Hiro, which creeped him out a bit.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I refuse to go back there! After what they tried to do to us, to this planet, to Rose…I just can't!", yelled Pearl, and Hiro could see it all in Pearl's face, so full of sadness and hatred toward the leaders of her home-world, which was how he felt a long time ago after what happened to his brother, Tadashi.

"Isn't there a way to just, convince them to leave Earth the way it is?", asked Honey Lemon.

"Rose tried that the first time, they wouldn't listen. They simply saw it as Rose being naïve and foolish, just because she saw Earth as beauty, the same won't apply for them", said Garnet. Hearing this, Hiro hesitated a bit, but he went on.

"Look, if we don't do something soon, this might never end! We destroy this place like you guys did a while ago, so what? They'll just fix this place right up! We could fight them here, but they'll just keep coming, we won't stand a chance. If we hide, they'll never stop, they aren't gonna rest until they get what they want, and that's Earth. We HAVE to do this", said Hiro. Pearl was a little calm now, but was still crying, that's when the other Gems each rest a hand, and paw, on Pearl's shoulders.

"Pearl, Hiro's right. We can't sit around and let those guys try to take away everything and everyone we love. We have to go", said Steven, and Garnet, Amethyst, and Lapis, while she seemed a little nervous herself, nod in agreement, while Lion roars in response. Pearl takes a moment to collect her thoughts as she wiped away her tears and took a few deep breathes, then she gets her serious face on and gets back on her feet and stands tall.

"You're right, Steven", said Pearl, "We're done running and hiding. It's time to give them a piece of our mind", said Pearl, which made Hiro proud of this, then turns to his team.

"Well, you guys wanna do this?", asked Hiro.

"You are all my patients, and my friends, I will do whatever I can to ensure you are satisfied with your care", said Baymax in his usual healthcare manner.

"Yeah, we'd follow you anywhere", said GoGo.

"I'll always help my friends too", said Honey Lemon.

"This is totally nuts, but what the heck, I'm in", said Wasabi.

"Going to a whole other planet?! That's like every fan-boy's dream! I'm in all the way, little buddy!", shouted FredZilla.

"Thanks guys", said Hiro with pride.

"I hope you guys aren't gonna make us stay", said Connie.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere without me, kiddo", said Greg, and Steven, out of everyone else there, knew it'd be pointless to talk those two out of it, so he makes the best decision he can think of.

"Alright, you can come too", said Steven before he and everyone else stepped onto the Home-world warp pad.

"Let's warp", said Garnet as the warp pad flashed brightly along with the usual beam of energy, and they were gone. A moment later, on another planet light-years away from Earth, a warp pad light up, with Big Hero 6 and the Crystal Gems appearing. They find themselves in a rather large chamber, with teal colored walls, and around them, was a set of warp pads in the same manner as the Galaxy Warp, but with a whole lot more Gem architecture than Steven has ever seen before. Everyone was in awe, while Garnet, Pearl and Lapis seemed to be taking it in the most.

"We're…we're actually-", said Steven, but was cut off due to loss of words

"Home", said Lapis in great awe.

_**Well, this is something isn't it? They're finally able to set foot on the Gem Homeworld! First off, I'm glad many who read this story deeply enjoyed part three, made up of some mystery, suspense, a boat load of action, and in response to a comment left for me, I hope they enjoy the fact that Stevonnie made their appearance at last, and in a battle against OC Gem Ametrine, who I hope you all enjoyed as well, not to mention I did the creator of this OC proud by incorporating her here like with Wulfenite in part two. Second, better be ready for the epic conclusion to this remarkable story, I won't reveal much, except there's gonna be plenty of other great OC characters, made by other great people, making a story debut like this, not to mention a hurricane of action, danger and emotion! Along with a very big surprise around the end of part four! Get ready, this is the last stand, so you better Believe in Steven!**_

_**-MarioDeleon59**_


	4. Chapter 4

Interstellar War-Part 4

(Grand Finale)

Last time we saw the Crystal Gems, they had joined up with their new friends, Big Hero 6, to uncover more information about their failed attempted kidnapping by the elite male Gem, Wulfenite. In the secret headquarters of Big Hero 6, both they and the Crystal Gems learn that they're abduction was at the hand of the group of high ranking Gems, known as the Diamond Authority, and it was to be the start of an invasion of Earth, to weaken its best line of defense, besides Big Hero 6, in order to accomplish what they had started thousands of years ago. Once this has been discovered, they were immediately notified of an attack in Town Square, and upon arrival, both teams run into another attack force of flask troopers, led by a female Gem called Ametrine. Big Hero 6 and the Crystal Gems do battle with Ametrine's forces, and during the midst of the battle, Steven gets into a tussle with Ametrine, who proves to be quite the challenge for the hybrid. Then Steven gets the chance to fuse with Connie, bringing Stevonnie into play. After an intense fight, Stevonnie gets the upper hand on Ametrine, but then, by the time her forces were destroyed, she gives them the slip. Once they followed a faint trail left by Ametrine outside the city, the two teams discover a secret warp pad, and use to reach the believed-to-be destroyed Galaxy Warp. There, they take a minute to reach a hard choice: where they take the central warp pad to the Gem Homeworld, and bring down the Diamond Authority before they go forth with their invasion plans. So this is it, this is their last stand, so they better hope things don't get too ugly, otherwise, it's bye-bye Earth.

So there they are: both teams, with Greg and Connie in tow, in that large teal colored room, among several other warp pads, have arrived on the Gem Homeworld. Almost everyone was too speechless for this, luckily FredZilla, had his mind on track.

"We're standing on another planet! I'm totally geeking out here", said FredZilla.

"Man, we have a weird job", said GoGo.

"So this is it, the Gem Homeworld. I can't believe it", said Steven.

"Believe it", said Garnet, as Steven turns to her, Pearl and Lapis, each of those three seem to be in awe, but a little more uneasy, especially Lapis. Steven remembers how Lapis explained to him and the others how Homeworld has gotten so technologically advanced, it's impossible to understand. Remembers how unhappy Lapis was, and is now, how she's been away from her birth home for so long, that it's not really home anymore, this being one of the reasons she decided to stay on Earth with them. And even sees that this kind of thing is just as hard for Pearl and Garnet to take in.

"You okay guys?", asked Steven.

"Yes, we're fine, it's just, so strange. Coming back here after so long, to see everything's changed so much, you can't really see it as the home where you've lived your whole life, and that you've been left behind", said Pearl looking down at the floor with an upset look on her face.

"Join the club, P", said Lapis, with an even more upset look, in her eyes, then Pearl, with an embarrassed look now, walks over to Lapis and rests her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Lapis, I forgot for a moment you found out about this first. It must've been really hard on you", said Pearl.

"It's okay, I just with things didn't get this advanced", said Lapis.

"That's the burden of progress, if you don't try to keep up, you'll be left out, and very few will be willing to help you", said Garnet grimly, and this caused a bit of awkwardness among the others.

"Wow that was deep Garnet, but a little harsh too", said FredZilla.

"It is what it is", said Garnet.

"Good to know", said Wasabi, and as they all step off the warp pad, they notice a door on the far side of the room open up, and standing there was Peridot, the Gem technician, with her tetrahedron-shaped hair and her floating fingers , accompanied by six flask troopers. She was just as surprised to see the heroes as they were to see her.

"What in the world?! I come down here to investigate an unauthorized use of the warp pads, and YOU show up?!", demanded Peridot, who seems much more furious back when she found out the Crystal Gems were trashing the machines she sent to Earth.

"I'm guessing this is Peridot, that Gem you told us about", said Hiro.

"Yeah, she's really annoying", said Amethyst.

"Reminds me of someone I know", said Pearl, in which Amethyst responded with a brief glare.

"How'd you know we showed up, are you psychic?", asked FredZilla excitingly.

"The warp pads are equipped with sensors that alert me when a warp pad is used by someone without proper identification", said Peridot as she pointed at weird looking gizmos hooked up to the warp pads.

"Guess we should've figured it wouldn't be that easy", said Connie.

"I can surmise why you all came here: you're trying to take down Yellow Diamond, in an attempt to ruin our plans! But that outcome is unlikely", said Peridot.

"Oh we'll see about that", said GoGo.

"Yes, we most certainly will", said Peridot as she extended her right arm and her floating fingers rearranged into a circle made of five points spaced apart, followed by two green glowing circles lighting up within that shape, her hand had shifted into a Gem-based laser blaster. Her flask troopers followed her lead in their own way as they engaged their own arm lasers and, by Peridot's command, opened fire along with her.

"Take cover!", shouted Garnet as everyone moved quickly to use the warp pads for cover. They were taking heavy fire from Peridot and her troopers, as Pearl and Wasabi used their spear and laser blades to return fire, but weren't quick enough to land a shot on any of those bots.

"We can't land a direct hit! It's a wide spread barrage!", shouted Pearl.

"I'm open to ideas here, people!", shouted Wasabi, and then Hiro thinks of something.

"Got an idea! GoGo, draw their fire for a minute!", shouted Hiro.

"On it!", shouted GoGo as she used her roller blade discs to zoom out and starts speeding around the other side of the place as three of Peridot's troopers started to focus on her.

"Okay, good enough! Steven, run out there with your shield, and Pearl, on my mark, you and Wasabi get ready to fire!", shouted Hiro as those three nod in agreement. Steven summons his shield and runs up ahead to the right while blocking off those laser attacks and gets into position.

"Okay, I'm ready!", shouted Steven.

"Now you two!", shouted Hiro as Wasabi and Pearl both fire a concentrated blast at Steven, who moves the shield in the right spot quick enough so both blasts bounce off the shield and right at the flask troopers, taking them all out at once. That little bit of mayhem distracted Peridot long enough for Garnet to run up and held her high by the arms.

"Release me you primitive fools!", shouted Peridot.

"Tell us where to find Yellow Diamond!", demanded Garnet.

"Never!", shouted Peridot as she kicked Garnet in the face, made a backwards flip, and landed on the ground with ease.

"That's new", said Amethyst.

"I believed it was wise of me to master some Gem combat skills myself. Fortunate for me I made the right choice", said Peridot as she arranged the fingers on her left hand into a laser blaster as well, and made a dash for Garnet unleashing a flurry of lasers. Garnet evaded Peridot's fire as those two ran in close to confront each other head on. Peridot tries to land a roundhouse kick on Garnet, only for her to duck and land a right punch, knocking her back a few feet. As Peridot gets back on her feet, Honey Lemon throws out an entrapment chem-ball, which traps Peridot in a foamy colorful mess which quickly hardened, lucky for her it didn't reach her head.

"This chemical entrapment is quite efficient, but gross", said Peridot as she struggled to free herself.

"Gross? It's not gross, it's fun!", shouted Honey Lemon in joy.

"Alright, enough playing around, where is Yellow Diamond?", asked Pearl.

"Do you honestly think I'll betray my superior? If so, then you're all more ignorant than I could imagine", said Peridot.

"Tell us or we'll mess you up!", shouted Amethyst as she summoned her whip.

"Violence inflicted towards an un-armed prisoner is morally unwise", said Baymax, much to Amethyst's interest.

"You know, for a bot with a good attitude, you can really stink sometimes", said Amethyst.

"Forget it, I know where to look! Let's get out of here!", shouted Lapis as they all ran out the way Peridot came in, leaving Peridot behind in her foamy trap.

"I'M REPORTING THIS!", yelled Peridot as the heroes made their way outside. It took a few minutes to find their way around that place, but they got outside. When they do, it's even more surprising and amazing than they thought: they seem to be on a rather large balcony, and it would appear to be they're in the middle of an enormous futuristic alien city, with a majority of the skyscrapers and other locations coming in bright teal color aided by a beautiful nighttime sky, much like the room that housed those warp pads, vehicles were flying by that appeared to be much like Earth cars, but in a more design and color and material like those flask troopers.

"This. Is. AWESOME! It's like we're in the future! But on another planet! And I would totally wet myself!", shouted FredZilla, which disgusted everyone else for a moment.

"Please don't", said Wasabi.

"Alright, no time for sightseeing, we need to move now. Peridot will no doubt call for reinforcements once she frees herself. Lapis, where's the Diamond Authority's base of operations?", asked Garnet.

"It's just on the other side of the city. It's marked with their symbol, and the place is bigger than most of these other buildings", said Lapis.

"Alright then, let's move", said Garnet as she and the others were preparing to make the trip with the same means as back in San Fransokyo, but there was one complication.

"Wait a minute! What about me and Connie? We don't have any super amazing way of getting around", said Greg.

"He's right, and it's not like we can leave them here. Peridot and her troopers would take them prisoner and use them to blackmail us into turning ourselves in", said Hiro, and then Pearl comes with a solution to that when she was the first to spot one of those flask hovercrafts.

"I think I know what to do", said Pearl as she runs up to the vehicle and enters, it seems like it's the standard design that can hold up to four passengers. Pearl then calls for Greg and Connie to get inside while she fiddles with the controls.

"Are you sure you can fly this thing Pearl? It seems pretty complex, even for you", said Greg.

"It shouldn't be too hard, I attempted to fly that Handship that Peridot used to make her way to Earth into after all", said Pearl.

"Didn't that thing crash and explode?", asked Greg.

"That wasn't my fault, alright, let's do this", said Pearl as she placed her hands on that fancy holo-control board and then her eyes go green. She attempts to get the craft to hover, so far so good, but when she attempts to fly forward, she backs it up against the wall.

"Do you really think you got this Pearl?", asked Connie.

"Of course I do! Now hang on, I think I've got it", said Pearl as Greg and Connie exchange a nervous glance at each other.

"I feel scared", said Greg as Pearl attempts to get the craft to hover again, she then gets it to slowly move forward.

"See? I told you I would figure this out", said Pearl before she then accidentally sets the craft to full speed. And there goes the craft, with Pearl, Connie and Greg, speeding away toward the desired destination.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!", shouted Steven as he hopped on Lion, Baymax flipped out his wings as Hiro, Garnet and Amethyst hopped on his back, Lapis summoned her water wings, Wasabi activates his laser blades, GoGo her roller blades, Honey Lemon a few of her bouncy chem-balls, FredZilla got into leaping position, and they were off. Baymax, with Garnet, Hiro and Amethyst in tow, flies off with Lapis and Wasabi joining him, Steven, riding on Lion, and FredZilla use the flying crafts to their advantage as they hopped on craft after craft, GoGo speeds down on the side of building and makes her way on street level and Honey Lemon joins in in her manner as she tossed ball after ball, bouncing high on those bouncy piles of color. They all made their way through this city as fast as they could.

"This is fine! We're okay!", shouted Pearl as she still struggled a bit to properly fly the craft she was riding along with Greg and Connie. They were all about half way through the city when Steven notices three of those crafts following them, but they look more militarized than the others.

"Guys! Someone's following us!", shouted Steven as they get a good enough view of the trio of crafts following them. The lead craft opens from the top and reveals the brutish Gem Jasper, with her crash helmet summoned and furious attitude, accompanied by three flask troopers.

"Who is THAT?!", shouted Hiro.

"Jasper, another high-ranking Gem we DO know. She was with Peridot when she came to Earth a long time ago", said Garnet.

"Who wants to kill us", said Hiro.

"Pretty much", said Garnet.

"Guess Peridot called for back-up after all", said FredZilla.

"Ya think?!", shouted Amethyst.

"Don't think I've forgotten what happened back on Earth! I've been waiting a long time to get back at you weaklings, and your little friends can join you! Fire!", shouted Jasper as her flask troopers opened fire at the heroes, who dodged frantically. Then the troopers leaped out of the craft to get closer, but as they got closer, FredZilla was able to grab one of them by the arm, toss it way into the air, and lets out a short burst of fire-breath that completely obliterates the bot. Baymax joins in as he uses his right rocket fist to take out the second bot, then Amethyst reels in the third and last one with her whip fast, and Garnet knocks its head off with an uppercut. The head of that third bot falls into Jasper's craft, which leaves her irritated.

"AGHH! These troopers are so useless! Zircon! Spinel! Get out here and lend me a hand!", yelled Jasper as the other two crafts opened up to reveal two other female Gems. Zircon appeared to be Pearl's height, short but wavy dark blue hair, light blue skin like Lapis, a dark and light blue tank top, very small shorts of the same color, dark blue pant legs with a small crescent moon shaped hole in the knee caps, barefooted like Lapis as well, but she has two blue small triangle shaped gems on the top of her feet. She summons her weapons, which are dual hammers with her color scheme as well, but with a little crescent moon on top of each one. Spinel looks to be the height of Lapis, but with light gray skin, a Wolverine-style haircut, but with part of it blocking her left eye, a black one-piece outfit with a white diamond design in the middle with the bottom of it acting like a pair of shorts for her, a short sleeve for her left arm, but nothing like that for her right arm, where a black square shaped gem rests close to the shoulder, black fingerless gloves, white thick boots ending just below the knee with gray socks at knee level. She summons her weapon, a hammer as well, and in a color scheme of black and silver, except the hammer is huge and almost her size.

"They're new to you guys too?", asked Hiro.

"Yeah, definitely", said Amethyst.

"Steven, Garnet, Fred! Get over there and stop those three! We can't let them slow us down!", shouted Hiro.

"Like you have to ask", said FredZilla as he hopped into the craft carrying Zircon, Steven jumps off of Lion and gets tuck with Spinel, while Garnet goes one on one with Jasper once again.

"So these are the guys giving us a hard time? This'll be a snap", said Zircon.

"Less talking, more hitting!", shouted Spinel as she makes a swing for Steven, who blocks it off with his shield, and summons his sword for extra help as he slashes at Spinel, but she just blocks that off with her giant hammer. FredZilla tries for a fire breath attack on Zircon, but she dodges and makes a double hit on him with her hammers, but then FredZilla grabs her by the arm, spins and throws her against the wall of the craft. Garnet blocks Jasper's head-butt attack from her crash helmet with her gauntlets and uppercuts her straight in the chin. Then Jasper charges at Garnet like a mad rhino, and despite having to really put some effort into it, she holds off the attack and knocks Jasper back. Meanwhile, FredZilla tries to land a few blows on Zircon but that Gem evades each one and lands a blow herself with her hammers, until she slips up and FredZilla knocks her back with a tail-whip attack. Steven is constantly blocking off Spinel's giant hammer strikes with his shield, until he ducks from her next swing and shield-bashes her, followed by a quick flying kick. After about five excruciating minutes of beating exchanged between these combatants, Steven, Garnet and FredZilla quickly smashed the control boards for each craft they were riding in, sending them out of control, but were able to get back to the others. The same can't be said for Jasper, Zircon and Spinel, who were left knocked out for a minute before waking up and were forced to bail, just in time before their rides end up wrecked. Those three cling to the side of a skyscraper and watched in frustration as the heroes kept making their way to their destination.

"I told you these idiots were trouble, you runts shouldn't have gone easy on them", said Jasper.

"Just shut up already", said Zircon.

"WHOO! That was epic! Let's do it again!", yelled Spinel, which earned her a glare from Zircon and Jasper, which she ignored. Meanwhile, the heroes were still making progress, which would pay off as Lapis spotted something familiar up ahead.

"There it is! The Diamond Authority's palace!", shouted Lapis as she pointed at the building of interest, as she stated earlier, the place was way bigger than most of the other structures in the city, same teal color as well, but with the mark of a large diamond on the very top, and the place also looks harmless on the outside, but will no doubt be much more dangerous on the inside.

"Alright, we don't have much time so we'll have to go charging in. Once we're inside, they'll no doubt try to hit us with everything they've got, so we'll have to fight our way up to Yellow Diamond!", shouted Garnet.

"Baymax, think you can make us an entrance?", asked Hiro.

"Most certainly", said Baymax as he allowed for Garnet, Amethyst and Hiro to jumps off his back, allowing him to kick in full thrust and fly straight at the heart of the structure, hitting it with enough force that he literally crashes in, making a perfect landing while making an entrance for the others to come in as well. Pearl, Greg and Connie were last as Pearl makes the hole even bigger when she accidentally flies the craft inside and makes a poor landing. The craft was wrecked, but those three made it in one piece.

"See? I got us here in one piece, like I said", said Pearl with a little nervous laughter as Connie and Greg looked scared stiff, luckily they were able to get their nerves back and exit the craft along with Pearl.

"This is why I prefer my van over other rides any day", said Greg.

"I'm just glad we're still alive", said Connie.

"That's not gonna be long if we don't take care of this Yellow Diamond lady first", said GoGo.

"Agreed, be ready, this place will no doubt be on high alert, and they'll be sending their security forces any second now", said Garnet, and as they all explored the room they were in, they found it to be much like that Galaxy Warp Chamber, but was more heavy on detail, and it seemed to be some kind of armory, housing all kinds of tools of violence, even a wide set of private Gem destabilizers.

"What are these?", asked Wasabi as he stumbled upon a wide set of intriguing little batons, and when FredZilla grabs one, it instantly shifts into some alien cattle prod with some yellow energy ball in-between the two tips of the device.

"Those are private Gem destabilizers, tools in which are used especially for making a Gem retreat back into their gems, and it can be really painful", said Garnet.

"How do you know?", asked FredZilla as he fiddled around with the gadget.

"Jasper once used it on me", said Garnet.

"Ouch, sorry I asked", said FredZilla as he casually placed the destabilizer back where it was. Then a couple squads of flask troopers come barging in and opened fire.

Watch out!", shouted Hiro as he activated his microbots and had them form a barrier for the others.

"Looks like security finally showed up!", shouted Steven.

"Ya think?", said GoGo.

"Alright, you all know what to do, let's move!", shouted Garnet as Hiro used his microbots in the manner of a giant fist as they crush the troopers like soda cans. Then they were off, the heroes followed Lapis' lead as she guided them throughout the many levels of this maze of a "palace" and up to the top floor, all why they fight off hordes of flask troopers coming in from left to right. As they got closer and closer to the "throne room", things intensified as they started getting bombarded by those flask bruisers now, in which it took Baymax and Garnet's combined raw strength to fend off these mindless brutes. It took almost half an hour of running and fighting, but they reached their point of interest, the "throne room".

"Should we knock?", asked Honey Lemon.

"Not a chance. Baymax, help me out with this", said Garnet as she and Baymax worked to knock down the giant doors down. Once ripping those doors apart, they all enter the massive room, in true appearance as any throne room of any royal ruler, with impressive Gem decorations lining the walls, along with the diamond symbol branded on both walls. And, on the far side of the throne room, sitting in a very fancy throne lined with diamonds, was the grand leader of the Diamond Authority, Yellow Diamond. Almost everyone was expecting someone who looked more tyrannical, yet she seemed okay. She was about Pearl's height, light yellow skin with dark yellow marks around her eyes and dark yellow lips, short yellow hair, dark yellow gloves up to her elbows, and a dark yellow one-piece suit, including high heel boots, and a standard yellow diamond mark on her chest. Her gem seems to be positioned where Amethyst would have her gem. She was just sitting there, not readying herself for a fight, or even calling for more security, she wasn't even angry, she looked so calm.

"Well, look what we have here: the traitors I've been wanting to meet again after so long, and their little Earth hero friends. Peridot, Jasper, Wulfenite and Ametrine were telling the truth about you all: you're quite the little troublemakers we should be dealing with", said Yellow Diamond.

"Yellow Diamond, we've come to have a word with you! You need to leave the Earth alone, or else!", shouted Garnet, but Yellow Diamond seems unmoved.

"*chuckles* Or else what? You'll beat on me? I don't think that'd be wise of you, Garnet", said Yellow Diamond as she snapped her fingers, and one by one, the rest of this Diamond Authority enter the throne room from a secret door behind the throne.

"That's not good", said Wasabi.

"I believe I should introduce everyone, you already know Wulfenite and Ametrine, not to mention Peridot, Zircon, Jasper and Spinel, here's everyone else: Emerald, Turquoise, Aquamarine, Tanzanite, Jade, Fluorite, Moonstone, Azurite, Topaz and Beryl", said Yellow Diamond as she introduced everyone. Jade is the same height as Baymax in his armor, grayish green skin, very buff, teal colored hair with two long locks ending at the waist and have a curl at the end, along with a few curls on the top of his hair, an outfit that's mostly made up of blueish green for the shoulder parts, lime green for the center of his torso, along with a lime green belt, little loin-cloth, dark green shorts, green shoes but no socks, dark green sleeves, lime green fingerless gloves with a little lime green diamond on each one. His jade colored gem is on his right forearm with a diamond shaped hole cut out of the sleeve around it. Emerald is the height of Pearl, same colored skin as Peridot, same huge white hairstyle like Jasper, white shirt, short sleeved, with a lightly shaded V-neck design, along with a triangle on the bottom, dark green pants with a light green diamond symbol on the bottom of the left pant-leg, and what appear to be green boots. His gem appears to be his left eye, which also functions as a regular eyeball. Turquoise is Emerald's height, light blue skin like Lapis, has a white Mohawk, but made up of four large spikes, sky blue one-piece suit, sleeveless, V-neck design, dark blue belt, same color applies to the forelegs, white diamond symbol on each of the forelegs, blue boots. His gem is located on his chest, just below the V-neck. Aquamarine is the height of Lapis, lighter blue skin, blue hair that ends just around her knees, ears that resemble fins, freckles, light green dress ending slightly above the knees but looks like it had a lower half torn off, the top of the dress ending at her armpits, and there's a white stripe for the top part, a white stripe around her waist with a light blue diamond symbol in the center, a white and green arm band around her right bicep area, light green gloves that focus on the back of her hands in a pointed manner, and light green shoes but no socks. Her blue gems are each embedded in her palms like Garnet. Tanzanite is Garnet's height, light purple skin, dark purple hair with the long of it covering her face from a side view and lies on her right shoulder, black sleeveless shirt, wears a short blueish purple jacket with puffy sleeves that end just past the elbow, black fingerless gloves with a yellow diamond symbol on each one, light purple pants with the end of the pant-legs extending to her feet, serving as shoes as well along with a yellow diamond symbol just above each foot, dark purple belt with a yellow buckle shaped like Peridot's gem. Her purple gem is on her forehead, also shaped like Peridot's.

Fluorite is Pearl's height, same colored skin as Tanzanite, a thin mustache and little beard combo, black hair in a simple style, same gloves as Garnet, but dark purple, same one-piece suit as Turquoise, but split into three colors, the top is dark purple, the middle is light purple, the pants area is black while the foreleg and feet areas are dark purple as well, and a small white arch symbol on his chest with a white diamond beneath it. His purple gem is on his forehead as well, but shaped like the diamond symbol on his chest. Moonstone is Lapis' height, light blue skin, a few freckles, blue hair that reaches just at her neck, short, blue sleeveless shirt which also appears to include a hood, light blue fingerless gloves, dark blue shorts with a purple diamond on the right pant-leg, something that looks like a white sweater tied around her waist that reaches just at the end of her shorts, and blue shoes. Her dark blue gem is located on the back of her left hand. Azurite is Pearl's height, short dark blue hair, light blue skin, black necklace with a yellow diamond on it, wears a one-piece blue outfit, but the top area is much like that of Aquamarine's dress, there are short sleeves connected to that part, two fairly big holes on the sides of the outfit showing the sides of her lower torso, the bottom of the outfit are like short, and wears Roman style shoes. Her dark blue gem is located on the left side of her lower torso. Topaz is a few inches taller than Pearl, pale blue skin, white hair that looks to be punk-styled as it's focused more on the left, blocking her face on the one angle, short shirt in the same manner as Azurite's outfit, her forearms and hands are wrapped in layers of gauze, dark blue shorts with two black straps going over her shoulders, she has no shoes rather her forelegs and feet are wrapped in gauze like her forearms and hands. Her ice blue gem is located on the right side of her head, close to where her hair starts, and is tear-drop shaped, like Lapis' gem. Beryl is Pearl's height, light red skin, red hair in a style much like Tanzanite, red outfit featuring a sleeveless shirt, red sleeves ending oversized for her hands but starting just half of the bicep area, red pants that end just past the knee and wears red simple shoes. Her gem is located on the side of her right thigh.

And so there they were, the remainder of the Diamond Authority, consisting of the most skilled and most dangerous Gems on Homeworld. But of course, Steven could easily recognize Emerald and Turquoise, those two were an ice monster and a centipeedle when they were corrupted, but Steven wanted to test out his healing power on those bubbled gems back at the Temple, so he thought he'd test it on those two first. It worked, much to Steven's surprise, and he hung out with those two for a couple of days, but it wasn't long before they wanted to go back to Homeworld, much like Lapis when Steven first freed her from that mirror. But apparently, they went back, only to swear their loyalty to the Diamond Authority, despite really sharing a bond with Steven, since he helped them, and obviously, they hate how they don't get to return the favor. As Yellow Diamond was about to speak, there was a bit of an interference. That interference was Peridot, Jasper, Spinel and Zircon running up to the doors.

"Yellow Diamond, do you need any assistance?", asked Peridot.

"No, I'm fine, Peridot, but please you four, come over and join the rest of us", said Yellow Diamond calmly.

"But Yellow Diamond, these punks need to be dealt with!", shouted Jasper, and with that, most of the D.A. were a little nervous, considering not many Gems speak to their ruler like that. Instead, like what happened with Garnet, she was unmoved, but did glare at Jasper.

"Don't remind me, after all, you and Peridot were the first ones to let me in on them in the first place. And we could deal with them right now, true, but I thought that, since they stormed in here anyway, we might as well have a little chat", said Yellow Diamond, and with that, the four late Gems walk past the heroes and join up with the others.

"*whispers* Ha, quite the smooth talker, aren't ya Jasper?", asked Wulfenite.

"*whispers* At least I didn't get thrown around by a bucket of bolts", said Jasper, and that made Wulfenite and Jasper exchange a brief glare.

"Break it up you two. This ain't the time for that", said Fluorite as he stood in between those two. Apparently, those two have quite the rivalry. Finally, they calmed down, so they could join in on the talk Yellow Diamond wants to have with the heroes.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get started, we have a lot to talk about", said Yellow Diamond.

"There's nothing to talk about lady! You jerks are gonna leave Earth alone!", shouted Amethyst.

"How dare you speak to speak to your high ruler like that, you worthless Kindergarten failure!", shouted Peridot, and that made Amethyst blow a fuse a bit.

"SHUT UP! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME ABOUT THAT! EVER!", yelled Amethyst with such fury, that could've been heard throughout the whole structure.

"Amethyst, calm down! She's not worth it!", shouted Pearl, before resting a hand on Amethyst's shoulder, this got Amethyst to back off.

"Dang, Peri, that's cold. High five!", shouted Moonstone, but got nothing.

"I don't do high fives", said Peridot.

"So we've noticed", said Tanzanite.

"Do we get to hit something or what?", asked Topaz.

"I don't think so, Topaz", said Beryl, and Topaz groaned in response.

"Let's allow our ruler to decide that, guys", said Azurite.

"Yeah, I gotta know what we're doing next", said Emerald.

"That makes two of us", said Turquoise.

"Make that three", said Aquamarine.

"Same here", said Zircon.

"What they said", said Spinel.

"Agreed", said Jade.

"Totally", said Fluorite.

"Yeah", said Jasper.

"Whatever you say", said Wulfenite, and after a moment, the heroes had a brief huddle, and then brought their attention back to the Diamond Authority.

"Alright Yellow Diamond, we're listening", said Hiro, and hearing that pleased Yellow Diamond.

"Well good, one of few of the first humans to set foot on our planet, and you're already showing some respect", said Yellow Diamond, "Alright, so here's the thing: since it's pretty clear the Crystal Gems shared our history with you, you should know, once we've found a planet worth controlling, we'll stop at nothing to finish what we've started, and to put it out there, we're going to continue using Earth to benefit our own needs and continue to grow more Gems, regardless of what happens to all living creatures that live there".

"But there's gotta be something that can benefit both planets, not ours, not yours, both. There has to be a compromise", said Hiro.

"Sorry kid, this is what we've always done. One little planet isn't going to be missed", said Yellow Diamond.

"Except that planet, is our home, and theirs", said GoGo, briefly referring to the Crystal Gems, who were grateful for something like that.

"That dirtball of a planet really means that much to you, huh? Well then, here's a little offer: we would consider leaving Earth alone and focus our attention somewhere else, but under the condition that Lapis Lazuli is turned over to us", said Yellow Diamond, and this surprised the heroes, while Lapis was more scared than surprised.

"What would you want with Lapis?", asked Honey Lemon.

"*laughs* what would we want? Well that little squirt is practically the whole reason we had to deal with you losers in the first place!", shouted Wulfenite.

"She had the power to deal with you all from the minute she was freed from her mirror prison, especially YOU Crystal Gems", said Tanzanite.

"But what does she do instead? She just leaves, then shows up with me and Peridot, only to fuse with me into Malachite just so she can trap me in the bottom of the ocean, then later, we both get out of there, and she joins up with YOU!", yelled Jasper, who's obviously really cranky thinking back on that dreadful day.

"Lapis Lazuli is the WHOLE reason our operation on Earth is proving to be quite tedious and time-consuming!", shouted Peridot.

"And we can't have THAT kind of insubordination around here", said Yellow Diamond, and the heroes have a moment to think.

"Just say IF we WERE to agree to your terms, what would you do with Lapis?", asked Hiro.

"Well that's simple really, we'll just have her imprisoned in a mirror like what happened to her back on Earth", said Yellow Diamond, and that was all it took the make Lapis drop to her knees, and stared at the ground with absolute fear in her eyes as that certain idea of a punishment has chilled her to the bone.

"Wait what?", asked Steven before he turned his worried gaze to Lapis, still on her knees, still full of fear.

"That way, she'll spend an eternity forever trapped in a mirror once again. All alone, and given enough time, no one will ever even remember her. She'll be completely forgotten, and no one will be none the wiser. Seems like the proper punishment if you ask me", said Yellow Diamond in a wicked manner, followed by Steven walking over to Lapis and getting on his knees facing her as he checked on her.

"No…no no no. Not again, not again", said Lapis to herself as if she were a little crazed.

"Lapis, are you okay?", asked Steven, then Lapis turns her view to Steven and grabs his shoulders.

"Steven please, don't turn me over! I can't be stuck in a mirror again! Not again!", shouted Lapis as she shook Steven a little.

"Lapis, calm down! Seriously, this isn't helping!", shouted Steven.

"I just can't be stuck in there again! All those years, trapped like a prisoner! Please, Please, PLEASE don't let them put me in there! Don't make me spend forever in there again!", shouted Lapis as the atmosphere intensified. Steven had never seen Lapis this panicked before.

"Lapis please stop! You need to calm down!", shouted Steven as he tried his best to calm her down, until this happens.

"I'M SCARED!", yelled Lapis, then the whole room went silent. Then Lapis' eyes slowly filled with tears and then lowers her head, along with letting her arms drop to the ground, before she said something else, something that really got to Steven, "I don't wanna be alone again".

"Lapis…", said Steven as he sadly looked at Lapis, crying, feeling like she was about to be sold out for the sake of Earth. The other heroes looked to her and felt upset for her as well. Even Ametrine, and the few other members she spoke of: Emerald, Turquoise, Azurite, Jade and Aquamarine felt upset seeing Lapis like this as well, but also like Ametrine said, she and those certain members are honor-bound to serve the D.A. no matter what, and see their goal to the end. Baymax, of course, looked to Lapis for a good minute or two, with that never-changing look in his eyes, then he turns to Yellow Diamond, takes a few steps forward, and speaks.

"I believe I must inform you, Yellow Diamond, that surrendering Lapis Lazuli over to you, to be imprisoned for an eternity, in exchange for the well-being of our planet Earth, is not to be an option", said Baymax, and Lapis quickly raises her head and looks to Baymax with surprise, and almost the same went for the others. Yellow Diamond, on the other hand, looked a bit annoyed, having a robot tell her no.

"*chuckles* what? You're saying no? Is that it? Does this tin can speak for the rest of you losers?", asked Wulfenite, then Hiro walks up and stands by Baymax.

"He does", said Hiro, followed by Pearl.

"Yes", said Pearl.

"Leave no man, or woman, or Gem, behind!", shouted FredZilla as he stood next to them as well, followed by everyone else, except Steven, who was still on the floor next to Lapis. Then Steven rises up and looks down at Lapis with a smile, and extends his hand.

"Beach Summer Fun Buddies ALWAYS stick together", said Steven as Lapis looks to him with a wide eyed look, before she wipes away her tears, smiles herself, and grabs Steven's hand, as he pulls her up and back onto her feet.

"Thanks", said Lapis before she gives Steven a tight hug, in which Steven hugs back. But of course, this moment's gonna end up ruined.

"How touching, yet how disappointing, I had hoped you would've taken us up on our offer. Passing that up for the sake of your little friend there? Time you saw where selflessness gets you", said Yellow Diamond as it seemed like the Diamond Authority got into battle stances, and the heroes did the same, but then Steven thought of something, it was a longshot, but it was better than nothing. He ran in front of the other heroes and made his announcement to Yellow Diamond.

"Wait! Hang on, I have something else in mind! Yellow Diamond, how about a wager?", asked Steven, and this caught everyone by surprise.

"A WAGER?", asked everyone in unison.

"This is clearly a trick, Yellow Diamond, I advise you don't take the hybrid up on it", said Peridot.

"No tricks, I really mean it! It doesn't hurt to have a little bet now and then", said Steven, then Wasabi walks up beside him.

"Uh, dude, what are you doing?", asked Wasabi.

"Yeah, what he said", said GoGo.

"Trust me on this guys. I got this", said Steven, then his dad steps up.

"If Steven says we should trust him, then that's good enough for me", said Greg, then Lapis steps up as well.

"Same here", said Lapis, then the others nod in agreement, and with that, Steven turns back to the D.A.

"So, do you wanna hear me out?", asked Steven.

"I'm telling you, it's a trick", said Peridot.

"For once, I agree with her", said Jasper, then Yellow Diamond waved them off, indicating that they should stop talking already.

"Alright kid, what did you have in mind?", asked Yellow Diamond, and Steven took a breather of relief before he started.

"So, if we win, you have to give your word you'll stop with what you've been trying to finish on Earth, and you have to fulfill one request of our choosing, even if you don't like it", said Steven before Yellow Diamond finished him off from there.

"But if you lose, we continue with the invasion as planned, AND you'll all be forced to watch plenty of it before you face execution. And as for this request, we'll carry it out to the letter, so long as it's within our power", said Yellow Diamond, and the heroes felt a little uneasy, but still try to trust Steven on this.

"That's pretty much it. You get to name the challenge, anything you guys want, and we'll take it. Do we have a deal?", asked Steven, and there was a moment of silence, until Yellow Diamond rises from her throne, walks over to Steven, and the two of them shake hands.

"Very well kid, by the ancient Gem rules, the wager is set", said Yellow Diamond.

"I bet the challenge is totally gonna be an ancient and classic gladiator-style battle!", shouted FredZilla, before GoGo elbows him in the gut a bit.

"Might wanna keep that to yourself, Fred", said GoGo.

"Yeah, I'd prefer a challenge that won't end with us being horribly beaten to a pulp", said Wasabi.

"Actually, that's exactly what I had in mind for our challenge. We've been growing bored, so I thought this would be best to get us some sport", said Yellow Diamond.

"Fred, I badly wanna laser-hand you in the face right now", said Wasabi.

"I wanna toss a magne-disc in his face instead", said GoGo.

"My bad", said FredZilla.

"A fight?! ALRIGHT! I've been itching to hit something besides Jasper all day long!", shouted Wulfenite before Jasper glared at him for that.

"Now now, there's no going to be a fight, not here anyway, I've just had this place redecorated, and I think the doors are as far as I'll go in letting this room get trashed. Peridot, prep the royal escort ship", said Yellow Diamond.

"Of course", said Peridot as she pulled up one of her holo-screens and worked her magic, "Might I ask, what is the destination I'll be programming in the ship's course?"

"Somewhere that's fit for a duel of epic proportions, have it set to take us to the Gem-Coliseum", said Yellow Diamond, and that raised a bit of a surprise to the heroes.

"What's the Gem-Coliseum?", asked Connie.

"An ancient arena that housed many kinds of events, most often death battles", said Garnet.

"Like what they did in the Roman Coliseum?", asked Connie.

"Yes, but much like that coliseum, ours has been abandoned as technology started to give way. Leaving it as nothing but a distant memory", said Pearl.

"For a while now, I've been thinking about whether or not I should have that place torn down. Guess I'll be glad I didn't", said Yellow Diamond, then the heroes and the Diamond Authority mad their way to a huge landing pad, and there in front of them, was a massive Gem escort ship. This was much like the other crafts the heroes have seen, but unlike the standard or militarized versions, this one was meant to allow Yellow Diamond to travel in style, as this ship looked much sleeker, covered in various diamond markings, and the inside looked the same as this was made to ensure anyone and everyone who rode in here were in the lap of luxury. Everyone boarded and they were off to the coliseum.

"Where's the coliseum?", asked Steven.

"Just outside the city, but it'll be plenty isolated enough so we'll all mingle in peace", said Yellow Diamond as she sat back in her own special chair, figures she'd want to feel as comfortable in a ship as she does in her own throne. Everyone was a little uneasy, no point in most of them trying to mingle on the ship when they'll just be saving that for the arena. Steven then finds Lapis sitting next to a window, just staring out there, so he decides to join her.

"We're almost at the city borders, it won't be long now", said Lapis before she faced Steven.

"How can you tell?", asked Steven.

"I did a little sight-seeing when I first came back here, hoping there was something that stayed the same since last time, besides the coliseum that is", said Lapis.

"Sorry you came back here before to find nothing's the same. You know, since in your message warning me about Peridot, you sounded so unhappy", said Steven.

"Yeah, I was. But you know what changed that?", asked Lapis.

"What's that?", asked Steven.

"Staying with you", said Lapis with a little smile, and Steven smiled in response, clearly Lapis was much more grateful for Steven's support and kindness that expected. But then that moment faded away as a familiar sight caught Lapis' attention.

What's wrong?", asked Steven, then he looks out the window as well and sees what she sees.

"It's the Gem-Coliseum, we're here", said Lapis as the ship made a landing just outside the coliseum. As Yellow Diamond described, there was nothing but landscape from every direction, no one in sight. As Steven, Amethyst, Connie, Greg and Big Hero 6 imagined, the Gem Coliseum appears to be a clash of Greek and Gem architecture: that place has a balance of the shape and texture of the Roman Coliseum, but seems to be two or three miles large, and made of the material mixed with the ancient design of Gem culture. As they all enter the coliseum, if they'd wish it were alright on the inside as it was on the outside, they'd be wrong. The inside is a mess, the whole place looks as if it's crumbling apart, not to mention the ground everywhere was littered with battle scars and broken weaponry from battles past. Clearly Yellow Diamond never bothered to have the place patched up in case she decided to have it all torn down.

"Hasn't changed much since before", said Pearl to herself.

"You've been here before?", asked Honey Lemon.

"Only a few times, of course I was only interested in some of their more athletic events. I didn't want to have anything to do with the slaughter fests they held here", said Pearl in disgust, despite being a warrior herself, she's never been a fan of killing. Then the heroes stayed on their side of the arena while the Diamond Authority walks all the way over the far opposite side of the place, it took a few minutes or so, but hey, the place is two or three miles long after all. Then the D.A. finally reach the other side and face the heroes.

"Here's the deal: there aren't any rules except win, at any cost!", shouted Yellow Diamond.

"Well, good luck for you guys then", said Hiro with a smirk as he activated his microbots, then the other heroes readied themselves while Greg and Connie took a step back, knowing things are going to get intense. Then Yellow Diamond smirked herself in response as she spoke her part.

"I don't believe in luck, kid", said Yellow Diamond as her hair gets all spiky and hard like diamond, and pulls off a single sliver of her diamond hair, drops it on the ground, and appears to replicate itself and become a large puddle of shifting diamond that she can control in the same manner as Hiro with his microbots, much to his surprise. While the heroes already recognize the weapons of Wulfenite, Ametrine, Peridot, Jasper, Zircon and Spinel as those guys summoned their weapons, the rest of the Diamond Authority follow suit as they each summoned their weapons as well. Jade's weapon is simply a powerful plasma blaster formed around his right forearm. Emerald's weapon is a huge dark green sword with six big and sharp edges that resemble the teeth from his corrupted centipeedle form. Turquoise's weapon is a large pick-axe, almost as big as his body. Aquamarine's weapons are dual swords with hand-guards. Tanzanite's weapons are dual long hook swords. Moonstone's weapons are dual Sai. Topaz's weapon is a topaz-spiked bat. Beryl's weapon is a long thin blade called a rapier. Azurite's weapon is a large staff that's as tall as her, ending with a slightly curved yet big blade. And Fluorite's weapon is a spear, much like Pearl's, but in a much more realistic design.

"That is not good", said Wasabi.

"It's time for some fun", said Yellow Diamond, followed by Wulfenite making the first move by firing straight at Hiro, before Baymax intercepts and shields Hiro as the lasers bounce off Baymax's armor.

"I really hate that robot!", shouted Wulfenite, then Yellow Diamond has her shifting diamond pile hold her high in the air, then Baymax engages his wings and thrusters, and flies straight at her, only for Yellow Diamond to move quick enough and has her shifting diamond pile quickly grab Baymax by the legs as he flies by, swings him around and throws him to the far right side of the arena, right into the wall.

"Baymax!", shouted Hiro, but the armored companion gets back up in one piece.

"Do not worry, Hiro. I am unharmed", said Baymax as he waved to the others.

"We'll see about that. Jade and Spinel! Deal with that armored behemoth!", shouted Yellow Diamond, and those two wasted no time charging toward Baymax. Jade immediately starts firing at Baymax, who runs to his right avoiding the plasma blasts, then starts up his thrusters again, and flies straight at Jade, who didn't stop firing as Baymax quickly landed a solid left punch that sent Jade flying, but then Spinel shows up and knocks Baymax into her opposite direction with her big hammer. Then Baymax pops back up and fires a right rocket fist at Spinel, who knocks it aside with her hammer, and couldn't help but gloat a little.

"Ha, did you really think I'd fall for that?! Oh boy", said Spinel as she had little time to react when Baymax quickly fires his left rocket fist and sent Spinel crashing into the wall, then Baymax's rocket fists returned to him before he spoke.

"I believe a strategic action such as that was quite effective", said Baymax, then Jade and Spinel recover and get ready to make another move on Baymax.

"Well, that's our cue I guess", said Steven.

"Pretty much", said GoGo.

"I'll take Yellow Diamond, I might be the only one who's a match for her", said Hiro.

"Alright then, this is it! Let's go! And don't hold back!", shouted Garnet, and the rest of the heroes and the Diamond Authority were off. Hiro uses his microbots to advance for Yellow Diamond, who was doing the same with her shifting diamond pile. Hiro has his microbots throw a huge right jab at Yellow Diamond, but is blocked off before Yellow Diamond makes the same move, but then Hiro leaps high to avoid the attack and lands safely back on his microbots. Then the two of them start throwing various attacks at each other, microbots clashing with diamond, as Hiro and Yellow Diamond were at a stand-off. Meanwhile, Steven and Lapis were facing off against Wulfenite and Ametrine, and remembered how they took quite the beating from those two earlier. Lapis used her water wings to give herself an advantage as she flew past Wulfenite, dodging his laser pistol blasts, before firing an explosive arrow right at him. But then Wulfenite makes the same move as before and throws it right back at Lapis, but is quite surprised when she spins and knocks the arrow aside with her bow.

"Like I'd fall for that again", teased Lapis, and that made Wulfenite furious as he fired a barrage at Lapis, who fires a single arrow that quickly forms multiple arrow, each one exploding as they collided with a laser shot, and resulted in a cloud of smoke. While Wulfenite wasn't expecting it, Lapis flew right at him, landed back in the ground and swings her bow's double blades at him, only the arrogant Gem to dodge and pull a spinning kick on Lapis, knocking her to the ground.

"But I knew better not to fall for THAT", said Wulfenite as he fires at Lapis, who springs up fast and flies at him with her water wings again and flip kicks him square in the jaw, "Not bad kid, but I'm just getting started".

"Same here", said Lapis as she and Wulfenite resume their fight. Then, Steven and Ametrine are having their duel, clashing sword and shield with stun baton, but then Steven finds himself in a similar situation like back in San Fransokyo, as he's forced to take several kicks from Ametrine. Steven then realizes he's gotta make the same call like what happened earlier. That's when he gets his chance to knock Ametrine aside with his shield and then runs over to his dad and Connie.

"Connie! We need to fuse again!", shouted Steven, and then he and Connie wasted little time in fusing back into Stevonnie.

"You watch yourselves out there, or yourself, or something", said Greg.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!", shouted Stevonnie as they ran back to the battlefield with their weapons in tow, just in time as Ametrine recovers and sees Stevonnie again, much to her surprise.

"Well, this'll be fun. Here we go again", said Ametrine as she and Stevonnie ran for each other. Then those two clash weaponry once again, but this time, it's a balance of Stevonnie and Ametrine landing blows on each other.

Amethyst and FredZilla were stuck with Emerald and Turquoise. Emerald strikes first by flinging his blade boomerang style, but FredZilla runs right at it, ducks and slides right beneath it, then starts running again and leaps into the air and launches a shot of fire-breath at Emerald, but dodges and then his blade comes spinning back to him just in time to intercept a tail swing from FredZilla, who spins fast and fires a laser-eye attack at Emerald, knocking him back a bit.

"Wow, you're good", said Emerald as he takes a quick breather from that hit from the laser eyes.

"Back at ya, and it's back into the fire!", shouted FredZilla as he unleashes a stream of fire breath, while Emerald runs to avoid it. Amethyst was in a frenzied state as she rapidly swung her whip at Turquoise, who was able to avoid every swing, then strikes the ground with his pick-axe, which results in a force of power sent at Amethyst from below, which then sends her flying.

"Not bad for a Kindergarten Gem", said Turquoise, and that made Amethyst upset a bit.

"Hey, mind your own lousy business!", shouted Amethyst as she summoned a second whip, manages to wrap both around Turquoise's pick-axe, which he struggles to pull free, and then executes her flame whip trick, and that sends Turquoise flying himself, returning the favor.

Honey Lemon and Lion were up against Azurite, Peridot, Moonstone and Beryl. Things weren't looking well for them.

"I'm actually upset we can't just talk this out", said Honey Lemon.

"Funny, I'm actually looking forward to this", said Moonstone.

"As am I", said Peridot.

"I know I'm not, but it does fall within my duties", said Azurite.

"Same here too, sort of", said Beryl, then Lion lets out a mighty sonic roar that disperses those four, and then Honey Lemon climbs on top of him and got to work. As Lion runs, Honey Lemon starts throwing various freezing and exploding chem-balls at their targets, some nearly hit those four, but Azurite, Moonstone and Beryl evaded a potential hit and used their weaponry to knock a majority of these balls aside as they blew up far from them, while Peridot blasted plenty of these balls as well. Lion aided in Honey Lemon's efforts by unleashing a sonic roar from time to time, those two were lucky they landed a couple of blows on their targets.

GoGo and Garnet were facing off against Jasper, Zircon and Topaz. This is gonna be tough on those two, especially since Jasper's with them.

"I've been waiting for a rematch", said Jasper.

"That makes two of us", said Garnet, and so she and Jasper charge as Garnet's gauntlets and Jasper's crash helmet collide, producing a huge shockwave. Then Jasper quickly swings her head and knocks Garnet back, there she charges in like a mad rhino, again, but Garnet makes her stand, grabs her by the helmet, turns and tosses Jasper against the wall, then the beefy orange Gem gets back up, and stares at Garnet with great fury in her eyes, and the two of them get ready for another bout. Then, GoGo had to make her stand against Zircon and Topaz.

Don't hold back", said Zircon.

"Like I ever hold back", said Topaz.

"That's something we can agree on", said GoGo as Zircon leaped and brought her hammers down on GoGo, but not before GoGo zooms out of that spot, leaving Zircon to smash the ground instead, as she sped all over the place, while Topaz aims her spiked bat at her target, and fires mini projectile beams, from the little topaz spikes, and fires a flurry of mini beams at GoGo, who zoomed quick enough to avoid those shots. Then GoGo turns fast enough and tosses one of her magne-discs right at Zircon, who turns and knocks it aside with one of her hammers, only for it to ricochet a couple times before it flies right at Zircon from behind, but then she turns and knocks it aside again, but wasn't quick enough a third time as it manages to hit her straight on the face, then bounces off and right at Topaz, but she swings her bat and knocks it right at GoGo, making it easy for her to catch it, as she speeds right at those two as they get their act together.

Last there's Pearl and Wasabi, who were stuck with Tanzanite, Aquamarine and Fluorite.

"You two seem like capable blade masters, let's see if that's the case", said Tanzanite.

"Please don't flatter us", said Pearl.

"Well, when she puts it that way, I guess we are pretty good", said Wasabi.

"I kinda wonder if these two are THAT good", said Aquamarine.

"Only one way to find out", said Fluorite.

"Agreed", said Tanzanite as she strikes first by swinging both hook swords at Pearl and Wasabi, in which those two fend off the attack with their spear and laser blades. Then those two push Tanzanite back and strike quick, but Tanzanite proves to be quite a challenger as she blocks off every attack Pearl and Wasabi made against her, and was able to give them a few kicks now and then. As that fight intensified, Pearl was forced to summon a second spear, but even that didn't help her and Wasabi. But then by both sides, Pearl and Wasabi each have one blade pressed against each of Tanzanite's blades, that's when Fluorite and Aquamarine join in y having their blades collide with Pearl and Wasabi's free blade. Those five were at a stand-off, until Pearl and Wasabi both executed a spinning blade attack that drove their attackers back, and once they've finished, Fluorite, Aquamarine and Tanzanite get ready to make another go at Pearl and Wasabi.

An hour passes, and the overall battle intensified as the whole arena was lit up with the heroes and the Diamond Authority trading dozens of attacks and blows. Even Garnet and Amethyst gave themselves a chance to fuse into Sugilite, and she was able to use her fist-flail to knock some of these jerks around. But slowly, the heroes were taking more of a bigger beating than expected, such as Baymax took a huge blast from Jade at point-blank range, and sent him flying into a wall, or Zircon got a chance to bring both of her hammers down on top of Sugilite hard enough to split them back up into Garnet and Amethyst. Then things really got bad when the Diamond Authority corralled the heroes together and then Peridot pulls some strange device from her gem, throws it out, and has the heroes trapped in some sort of light green energy dome.

"Hey! What the heck is this?!", demanded Amethyst as she pounded on the wall of the dome.

"It's a capture dome, genius. There's no way any of you can escape from this", said Peridot.

"Well, it looks like you've all lost this little bet, too bad, so sad. Earth is ours now", said Yellow Diamond, but she and her D.A. were so caught up on everything, including the heroes that they all forgot Baymax wasn't in there, he was still buried in rubble from that blast he took form Jade. As he rises up from the rubble, he could see all of his friends in great danger, even Hiro. And so, Baymax falls back on one little option he would never resort to, not after what happened during Big Hero 6's first outing. Baymax reaches for his access port, pulls out his healthcare chip, gently places it on the ground, and then closes his access port. That's when Baymax shuts down for a moment, then he starts up again, but then his eyes start to glow red, he then targets every member of the D.A. and starts walking toward them. It didn't take long before everyone noticed Baymax walking over to them.

"Does something seem weird about Baymax to any of you guys?", asked Stevonnie.

"Something's not right...", said Hiro as he wondered to himself, then remembered it, much to his surprise, "Oh no".

"Hard to believe that bot's still standing", said Yellow Diamond.

"Guess he's pretty stubborn", said Tanzanite.

"He'll be all trashed when I'm done with him", said Topaz as she charges for Baymax, and swings her spiked bat at him, but then he blocks it off, punches her, grabs her by the head and tosses her into the wall on his left. This surprised everyone, especially Yellow Diamond.

"Topaz!", shouted Beryl.

"He's mine!", shouted Spinel as she charged at Baymax, but the he fires a rocket fist at her, only for her to knock it high above her with that big hammer of hers. Then as she stands there and gloats, the rocket fist ignites its thrusters and shoots straight down at Spinel, knocking her head-first into the ground hard, before it quickly returns to Baymax.

That's it", said Yellow Diamond as she throws a huge jab at Baymax with her shifting diamond pile while still held in the air by it, but Baymax shatters that jab with a strong backhand and fires a rocket fist aimed at Yellow Diamond's fancy diamond "height booster", causing her pile to fall apart and she falls to the ground.

"NO ONE disrespects out great leader like that and gets away with it!", yelled Jasper as she executed her spinning dash attack right for Baymax, but then he fires up his thrusters crazy fast and flies right at Jasper, as he quickly breaks her out her attack by grabbing her by the head, holds on tight as he flies by the others with Jasper in tow, slams her head right into the ground and continues dragging her while he flies, leaving a huge trail of damage to the ground. During this painful ride, Jasper was able to kick Baymax and send him a few feet across from her. As they both get back up, Jasper's face is all scratched up and quickly turns back to Baymax with her eyes full of hate, but notices Baymax firing a rocket fist. Jasper's crash helmet collides with the fist as it comes in at full speed, but was too exhausted and beaten to be able to hold off the fist as it sent her flying and knocked her into the ground, leaving her down for the count as that fist returned to Baymax.

"I've had enough of this. Let's just go full force and deal with this metal pest at once", said Tanzanite as she and the others left the heroes unattended, and try to take on Baymax as he targets them all, with those creepy red eyes of his in that state, ready to dish out great pain. One by one, Baymax takes down each of the remaining Diamond Authority, each punishment dealt out to them more brutal than the last. From Zircon and Beryl trying to strike at Baymax, only for him to grab them each by the leg, swings them into each other with full force and then slamming them into the ground repeatedly before throwing them against the wall. To Turquosie getting his attack blocked of by Baymax as he grabs him, flies him over to the wall, slams his head into the structure five times hard and then throwing a punch that sends Turquoise flying into Aquamarine and Peridot, and those three end up hitting the opposite wall with enough force to produce a shockwave. And so on and so forth, the brutal beatings keep piling up because of Baymax.

"Something's not right! We've seen Baymax fight before, he's never acted this vicious!", shouted Pearl.

"That's because this hasn't happened since…then", said Hiro worriedly.

"Then WHAT? Hiro, whatever's going on with Baymax, you HAVE to tell us", said Garnet, followed by the rest of Big Hero 6 nervously looking at each other, helping the Crystal Gems realize that this was something that whole team knew about. Then Hiro spoke about it.

"It was during our first outing about a year ago, it involved our first villain, we called him Yokai, and he was our professor Robert Callaghan. He stole my microbots just to help him get revenge on tech pioneer Alistair Krei for being the whole reason he lost his daughter in an accident with a teleportation test. Luckily we stopped him and saved his daughter when we found out she was still alive", said Hiro.

"That doesn't explain Baymax's overly violent behavior", said Pearl as she briefly turned back to see Baymax now engaged with Wulfenite as the cocky Gem went in guns blazing with his dual laser pistols, only for Baymax to smash him into the ground, pick him up, toss him into the wall on his right, rushes over and throws Wulfenite into the opposite wall with great force.

"Callaghan had to start a fire at a showcase at our school, when I was first trying to get myself enrolled there, so he could steal my microbots and cover his tracks. But he basically let Tadashi die when he ran in there to try to save him. When I found out, I pulled out Baymax's healthcare chip, left his battle chip in there, and that sent him in a violent mindless state when I told him to…try to kill Callaghan", said Hiro, and this shocks the Gems.

"And you just stood there and almost let him do it?!", demanded Lapis.

"I was angry, I hated him for just letting my brother die on that night. It was stupid, I know. Because of me, Baymax almost turned himself into a killer", said Hiro upsettingly.

"And that's gonna happen tonight if we don't hurry", said Stevonnie as they and the others see that Baymax has dealt with the whole Diamond Authority. Every last one of them were all beaten brutally, most of them looking as his their gems were nearly busted, meaning that their injuries would most definitely be near-fatal. But one was unaccounted for: Yellow Diamond. That's when she surprises Baymax by basically trying to crush him between two huge walls of shifting diamond, and to her, it would seem like a success.

"No one makes me look like a fool in front of my followers!", shouted Yellow Diamond, clearly furious as she looked, yet felt satisfied thinking she'd managed to finish off Baymax, but she's going to have to think again. That's when she notices the two diamond walls slowly opening up, and reveals Baymax managing to push those two wall apart without much trouble. His red eyes shot directly at Yellow Diamond, who was still furious but surprised. Then pushes the diamond walls apart with enough force to shatter them into nothing, then quickly sends Yellow Diamond flying with a rocket fist. As soon as his fist returns, Baymax starts walking over to Yellow Diamond, who was stuck in the wall of the arena.

"Why's he going for Yellow Diamond first, he didn't kill any of the others", said Amethyst.

"Baymax must see Yellow Diamond as the biggest threat, so he's gonna take her out first! We gotta get out of here! The only way he'll stop is if we can get his healthcare chip back in his access port!", shouted Hiro.

"You make it sound way too easy, dude", said Amethyst.

"Let's just find a way out of here first", said GoGo, then the other heroes had to work to find a way out of Peridot's force field. As he studied the field, Hiro came up with a potential solution.

"Wasabi, extend your arm at the field, and get ready to switch on your laser blade", said Hiro as Wasabi got himself ready with sticking his arm out until his fist was a fraction away.

"All set", said Wasabi.

"Alright, now!", shouted Hiro as Wasabi activated his laser blade, which went straight through the field, and then the field starts acting strange, then deactivates.

"That was, surprisingly effective", said Pearl.

"Come on!", shouted Garnet as the others made their way to Baymax. Baymax had approached Yellow Diamond, still stuck in that wall, and aims his rocket fist right at her, while aiming at her gem.

"Baymax stop!", shouted Lapis as she pushes Baymax's arm up, causing him to fire the fist a few feet above Yellow Diamond, but then Baymax knees Lapis in the gut, punches her with his other hand, and throws her across the arena as his fist returns. He then aims at his target again for another go, but then Hiro uses his microbots to grab Baymax and reels him in, but Baymax breaks his bonds as though they were made of paper and throws Hiro across the arena, but then Lion shows up and knocks him down with a sonic roar.

"Hold him down!", shouted Garnet as she and the others got together and did what they could to pin Baymax to the ground. But that proved futile as he broke free and tossed them in separate directions one by one. He gets back up and Lion hits him with a sonic roar, but then Baymax returns the favor with a rocket fist, leaving him down for the count. Despite being a great distance away, Baymax once again aims his rocket fist at Yellow Diamond. Waking up but still a little hurt, Lapis noticed what Baymax was about to do and summons her double bladed bow and fires a regular arrow, just to get his attention. This works, but then Baymax turns around and stares at Lapis for a moment, before sticking both fists in the ground, and rips out a really huge chunk of ground, flies up and throws it high up, and gravity does the rest as it comes falling down straight for Lapis, who was so surprised and scared, she didn't even try to get back up and run or fly out of there.

"Lapis!", shouted Pearl as FredZilla notices this, and leaps over to Lapis. It like as if he's going to try to shield Lapis from the giant rock, but instead, he charges up his suit's flame attack, and unleashes a massive stream of fire right at the rock, stopping it just five feet above them, then he kicks in a little more power as he shoots the rock back upward as it bursts into many little pieces way above the arena.

"Thanks", said Lapis with a breath of relief.

"Anytime", said FredZilla, but then that was short lived as Baymax dashes at FredZilla, carries him across the arena, slams him in the ground, spins and throws him far in the opposite direction, right into Lapis. Everyone was incapacitated, so Baymax now flies back over to Yellow Diamond and readies his rocket fist to finally end her. But as luck would have it, Garnet and Stevonnie pop up from behind and holds back both his arms.

"Now Hiro!", shouted Garnet as Hiro pops up close to Baymax with the healthcare chip recovered, and sticks it back into the access port. Baymax finally leaves that state of his as his eyes stop glowing red and returns to his usual simple expression on his face. As he readjusts himself, Baymax notices Hiro, Garnet and Stevonnie with him, then looks around and sees all the pain he's inflicted on everyone, friend and foe alike, even though his expression obviously stays the same, then he speaks.

"My healthcare protocol has been severely violated", said Baymax, before he turns his attention to Yellow Diamond, who was just waking up, and aids in helping her out of that little hole she made when she slammed right into it, "I regret any or all distress I may have caused".

"Baymax what were you thinking? Why would you do something like that?", asked Hiro.

"You and our friends were in danger, I sought a means of aiding you in your time of need. I apologize for my reckless behavior", said Baymax, then Hiro just pats his arm.

"It's okay big guy, and yeah that was a big mistake you made. But you shouldn't let it get to you, that just makes you human for a change", said Hiro.

"I understand", said Baymax as he and Hiro fist bumped each other.

"Hey don't forget about us", said Stevonnie as they fist bumped with Baymax as well along with Garnet, then Stevonnie splits back into Steven and Connie. A few minutes later, everyone was gathered up, as most were still healing from their injuries.

"That robot of yours went nuts for a moment, thrashed us around like we were nothing. He could've killed us in that state, but you didn't let him, why?", asked Yellow Diamond as she sat among the rest of the D.A.

"Well, for one thing: living like mindless killers isn't how we do things", said GoGo.

"Not to mention we'd be horribly scarred for life", said FredZilla.

"Not helping", said GoGo.

"And another thing: we knew it wouldn't be right", said Steven.

"You weren't worried we'd just double cross you?", asked Yellow Diamond.

"We'll just have to hold you to it", said Steven.

"Even after everything we've done all this time, to Earth, to you all, to Rose Quartz, you'd still show us respect and even spare us, not to mention trust us to honor the wager", said Yellow Diamond.

"It's called forgiveness. Earth has so much to share and teach. Like how I have a great family and friends looking out for me", said Steven, but then his gem starts to glow brightly.

"Steven, what are you doing?", asked Honey Lemon.

"It's not me! It's glowing on its own!", shouted Steven as the gem glows brighter and brighter, so bright it might as well be the sun. A minute longer and the glow went away, and when Steven and everyone else were able to open their eyes, and were, for a moment, speechless by what they were seeing, something that shouldn't be possible, yet it is. Standing before them was a Gem they thought would never show up again.

"Rose Quartz", said Jasper in awe. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Greg were the first to step up to her, and Pearl speaks.

"Rose…is that really, you?", asked Pearl, followed by Rose staring at her for a full minute before she smiles and speaks at last.

"It's me alright", said Rose, then Pearl slowly breaks down into tears, runs up to Rose and hugs her tightly while crying.

"Rose! *crying* I…I thought we'd never see you again! We missed you so much!", shouted Pearl as she continued to hug Rose tight while crying at the same time, as Rose returns the hug.

"*sighs* Believe me, I missed you all even more", said Rose as Amethyst ran up and joined in as well, but replacing her cries with laughter, and Garnet gets in on it as well, while remaining in her usual mood, even Lion joined in as Rose gave her former companion a well-deserved scratching on his back.

"Rose", said Greg as Rose finished up with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Lion and walks over to him. Those two look into each other's eyes before they gave each other a thirty second long kiss, and then hugging each other, before they speak to each other.

"It's been so long, my love", said Rose.

Tell me about it. Rose, I hope you know, even after you left, I never stopped loving you, with all my heart", said Greg.

"*giggles* I know", said Rose before she finally made her way over to Steven, her son. As Rose knelt down to his level, Steven was teary eyed as Rose laid her hand on his cheek, smiles wide, and kisses him on the forehead.

"Hi mom, nice to finally meet you", said Steven.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Steven. You've grown into something remarkable, more than I ever could've dreamed. I'm glad I've been able to actually face you and see it for myself", said Rose, which raises a thought for Steven.

"But, in the tape, you said we can't both exist together, because you were a part of me", said Steven.

"That's exactly why I can't stay for long, son. It took a while, but I had to wait until you were the right age to be able to manifest myself out of the gem, but it takes a while for me to gather up enough strength to pull it off, so I had to wait until the right time to do so. Looks to me I picked the right time", said Rose.

"You were always great with timing Rose", said Greg, followed by a brief laugh by his wife.

"Yes, I guess I was, which explains how we met each other in the first place", said Rose, followed by a brief blush from Greg.

"Wait, can't you stay a bit longer Rose?", asked Amethyst.

"You just came back to us after all these years, there's so much we could catch up on", said Pearl.

"I already know. I've been watching everything since I first became a part of Steven", said Rose then turned to Steven before she continued, "I've watched every single thing you've done from the second you were born Steven. I saw the choices you've made when helping those around you. And all of that helped you grow into the person I knew you would become".

"Did I do a good job?", asked Steven.

"More than you know", said Rose as she and Steven hugged, then Rose got back up and Steven remembered something.

"Oh, wait! I think I should really introduce you to the others", said Steven as he held Rose's hand and had her follow him over to Lapis and Connie, who show their respects to Rose as Lapis bowed in the manner of a princess, while Connie pulls off a simple bow, "Mom, this is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli, she's one of us now".

"Hello, I've heard so much about you. It's an honor to finally meet you", said Lapis.

"And this is Connie, she's practically the reason I've discovered my powers in the first place", said Steven.

"Hi there, Mrs. Quartz Universe. Your son is a really great friend to me", said Connie.

"You two have extremely pure hearts. I'm glad my son was there for you", said Rose.

"And then these are Big Hero 6! Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and GoGo. They're one really cool superhero team", said Steven as the Big Hero 6 meet with Rose one at a time.

"Hello, great to finally meet you", said Hiro.

"Hey there", said GoGo.

"Hiiii! It's so nice to meet you!", shouted Honey Lemon.

"Hello to you, miss", said Wasabi.

"Greetings", said FredZilla as he pulled a Star Trek hand pose like Spock.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Quartz Universe", said Baymax after taking off his helmet, as Rose walked up to him and pressed her hand against his armored chest, and it looks like she could feel something strangely good.

"This robot is really unique. In all my years, I've never sensed so much heart and soul inside any one being, until now. Baymax, you're a one-of-a-kind robot, with the soul of a human", said Rose.

"Thank you very much", said Baymax as he puts his helmet back on.

"Rose", said Yellow Diamond as she got back on her feet, puts her back against the wall, looks right at Rose, and talks, "I have to say, that's a pretty impressive kid you got there. He's willing to trust us, even after everything we've done, is that even possible?"

"Of course, Yellow Diamond. Steven's shared with you a taste of what humanity has to offer, and how precious the Earth is. We don't have to resort to our old ways anymore, especially with so many other planets out there, when we could do so much more, if we only try", said Rose, and that left Yellow Diamond thinking for a moment.

"I suppose you're right Rose. It would take some getting used to, but maybe we could make it work out", said Yellow Diamond.

"I'm glad. Now, I can't stay like this any longer everyone, I have to go", said Rose.

"It was great seeing you again Rose", said Garnet.

"Will we see you again?", asked Pearl.

"In due time, only when I've gathered up enough strength, and when you need me most, I'll be back", said Rose before turning to Steven one more time.

"I love you mom", said Steven.

"I love you too, son", said Rose before she hugged Steven again, and finally, Rose begins to fade away, back into Steven's gem, until she was gone. Luckily, no one cried.

"See you soon mom", said Steven as he touched his gem.

"Well, kid, I believe you and your friends here have won the wager, and surprisingly, our friendship", said Yellow Diamond as the rest of the D.A. agreed, even Jasper agreed, though reluctantly, since she was stuck on Earth after that fusing incident with Lapis and what not.

"What do you mean?", asked Steven.

"For one thing, I'm a Gem of my word, so even if I planned to double cross you, I'd be honor-bound to see my promises through. And second, what can I say, you really got to me kid, you and your mother. So, what's your request?", asked Yellow Diamond, but it didn't take long for Steven to figure out exactly what he should ask for.

"Well, what I have in mind, it's pretty much what my mom shared with you, that you should make a real home out of Earth and all other planets out there, without hurting them anymore", said Steven.

"*chuckles* I had a feeling you'd say something like that. It's a big request, but it shouldn't be too difficult. But before we try this out with other planets kid, we outta test this out first, see if it's that great, just in case", said Yellow Diamond before turning to her followers in the D.A., "I'm having you all accompany these champions back to Earth, and there, you'll spread to the farthest corners of the planet, searching for any or all Gem outposts that can also serve as multiple oasis, of course you'll have to help in taking care of plenty of those corrupted Gem beasts that are roaming around there. Peridot, you'll build your own base of operations in a remote area of Earth, from there, you'll monitor any Gem activity on the planet while helping in the restoration efforts of the Gem areas, report anything you find. It's time we officially change our ancient ways".

"Of course, I'll prep all the equipment necessary for this mission", said Peridot as she started fiddling around with her holo-screen again.

"If that's what you command, Yellow Diamond, we'll see it done", said Tanzanite.

"Yeah, what she said. This could be fun", said Spinel in an excited manner.

"I still won't like the idea of being on that planet again", said Jasper.

"If you don't wanna like it Jasper, then that's your choice, but we'll hold up the honor of the wager, as we guaranteed, so just deal with it", said Yellow Diamond.

"Come on, Jasper, just give it another go", said Emerald.

"Fine, we'll see how this goes for me", said Jasper reluctantly, and then Yellow Diamond gets a closer look at the Crystal Gems outfits, and then she thought of something.

"Since they're going to be on Earth with you all as well, then allow them to do this for the sake of Rose Quartz", said Yellow Diamond as she hinted this at the rest of the Diamond Authority, and one by one, they each morph the diamond symbols on their outfits into stars, the symbol of the Crystal Gems, much to the heroes' surprise.

"It's official: MORE CRYSTAL GEMS!", yelled Steven in excitement as he hugged Conie and lifted her up as those two started laughing like crazy, while Hiro and Baymax exchange their trademark fist bump. And so it begins, this is the start of a new age for Earth AND Gemkind, including other planets in the universe: the start of the colonization of other planets in the universe, but treating all the living beings on them with care and helping them, not to mention a possible future for Gems and other beings to co-exist, starting with Earth. As the heroes returned to Earth alongside their fellow honorary Crystal Gems from the Diamond Authority, those Gems use the warp pads to spread out throughout the world, to carry out the mission thanks to that wager. By the time the heroes said good bye to those Gems for now, until they hear from them again sometime later during their stay on Earth, they warp back to the wondrous Beach City, the home of the original Crystal Gems. As the Gems showed their friends Big Hero 6 around, having a great time with this, it wraps up with everyone on the house porch, staring out at Beach City.

"Man, you guys have it great here", said Wasabi.

"The same goes to your town", said Lapis.

"Guys, thanks for everything you've done, and all that you helped us with. We probably wouldn't have pulled any of this off if it weren't for you", said Garnet to Big Hero 6.

"Hey, glad we could help, and we all made a really big and great team", said Hiro.

"You dudes still owe us that tour of your sweet H.Q.", said Amethyst.

"We'll put out the welcome mats the next time you come, promise!", shouted Honey Lemon in joy.

"And fear not, we've got plenty of microwavable burritos for all of you!", shouted FredZilla.

"Just don't make a mess, sometimes I wax the floors when I can", said Wasabi.

"Yeah, that be a real downer for you", said GoGo.

"Farewell, friends. It has been good to meet you all", said Baymax before he and Lapis exchanged a brief hug.

"Thanks for speaking up for me like that back there", said Lapis.

"You are welcome", said Baymax.

"So, want us to help you out with the warp pad?", asked Pearl.

"No thanks, while we hung out with you for a bit here, I called in our own ride, it should already be here by now", said Hiro before he pressed a switch on his glove, and out of nowhere on the beach, was a large red futuristic jet, which was obviously in cloaking mode, and the Gems were quite surprised.

"It's called the Big-Jet! I thought of that name", said FredZilla.

"And I still wonder why we kept that name", said Wasabi.

"Whoa! It's incredible! Think we'd get to ride it next time?", asked Connie.

"Most definitely", said GoGo.

"How'd you guys even get your own jet?", asked Amethyst.

"Like we told you: a lot can happen in a year. Good-bye you guys, see you soon", said Hiro as his team and the Gems exchanged a hug or a handshake and went their separate ways, while Big Hero 6 were already on board the jet and it started to hover way above them.

"I wonder how fast that aircraft of theirs can go?", asked Pearl, then the jet turns, facing the ocean, and flies off at crazy fast speeds, within a few seconds they were gone.

"Well, that answers that question", said Garnet as Pearl had a brief surprised look in her eyes.

I can't wait to see those guys again. But, I can't help but feel like we forgot something", said Steven, and they all pondered on what did they forget, until Greg remembered exactly what it was, and it nearly gave him a panic attack.

"MY VAN! IT'S STILL IN THE CITY! WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I LOVE THAT VAN!" yelled Greg in craziness as he ran out to the beach begging for Big Hero 6 to come back and take him to his van, while Garnet and Pearl ran out to him to calm him down, and the others were watching it all on the porch, having a good laugh. And during that moment, Steven looked up to the sky, and saw a cloud that looked just like Rose.

"Things are gonna get even better for Earth mom, I know they will", said Steven to himself with pride, and so that was it, and believe it or not, for Steven, that was just the beginning.

_**Well, there you all have it! The end of Interstellar War! Let me just say, I really enjoyed every second of making this tremendous crossover story of Steven Universe and Big Hero 6, not just for myself, but for all of you out there. And I hope the creators of those incredible OC Gems who read this love how their characters got their time in the spotlight of a story like this! Just to let you know, I'm going to be putting up a sequel to this story, though just to tell you right now, the sequel won't involve Big Hero 6 showing up again until later in that story, and it'll be the story-based debut of my own Steven Universe character, but not of Gemkind! You'll really love him, he's quite the force to be reckoned with! That's it for now, Goodbye!**_

_**-MarioDeleon59**_


End file.
